Crossroads Continued
by dustybritches01
Summary: She was good, honest, sweet ... alone. He wanted her happy, whole, safe ... his. Two strangers, one road trip at Christmas. A continuation of the one-shot for the Mistletoe. Thank you SunflowerFran for airbrushing my words. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossroads**_

_**Chapter One**_

He stands in the misting rain, his left shoulder soaked through as he holds the large black umbrella squarely over her. She is so small in her grief, all straight lines and shadows. Draped in gray, she blends with the skyline making her wraithlike. Flashes of sunny days, blowing hair and vibrant smiles play in his mind. She is bright colors and vivid days. This is not her place. These are not her people.

He flexes his fingers on her hip just to remind her that he is there for her.

He looks around at the group huddled around the box. All of them smiling sadly at her and nodding knowingly when she wipes her eyes or lets out a shaky sob.

As the townspeople come to pay their last respects to their beloved Chief of Police, they stay to watch the never before seen daughter cry before the casket of a stranger. To them she shows the right amount of respect and grief for their leader.

Only he knows her heart.

He watches her stagger under the sorrow of having been unloved and unwanted her entiredamn life. Feeling the total abandonment from the last of those who never wanted her, she grieves for what she never had and what will never be.

He stands taller and meets their eyes in a way that brokers no discussion. He can't help but find them all guilty by association for enabling the bastard; the deadbeat dad he had always been.

He will be her sentinel in her time of weakness. His arm moves on reflex at her pain and pulls her closer against him, wrapping himself a bit tighter around her.

She gives a watery smile up to him as he kisses her hair and she nudges his shoulder with her head in thanks.

He sighs deeply as his cheek rests against her damp hair and allows his mind to wander.

She hadn't even known what the man looked like until she walked through his house just hours before the viewing. Pictures of a familiar stranger laughing with other strangers made a softly wistful smile grace her lovely face.

"He was happy," she whispered to the empty room as she replaced the framed picture only to pick up the next and gently run her fingers over the face behind the glass.

It made his blood boil to know this man never had any intention of ever knowing his daughter. It made his chest tightened to know she had been conditioned her whole life to accept this so easily as her normal.

Being brought back to her side by a unison 'amen', his eyes follow her glassy stare to the closed box. A deep sigh escapes her and he again runs his hand along her arm to comfort her and tether himself to her.

As the group of mourners filter out of the wooded cemetery, he turns her to him under his umbrella.

Lifting her face with his finger, he waits for her to see him.

"… You holding up all right, Sweets?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing fine. This was the hard part, you know." She smiles weakly up at him.

"We can head back to the motel if you want to be done with the day." He frowns down at her.

"No, Moondoggie, this is a once in a lifetime moment. We shouldn't scrimp on it," she gently admonishes him.

Pulling her into him, he buries his face in her silky damp hair.

"I want to chuck you over my shoulder and run, hide you in a cave somewhere," he growls.

She laughs as she runs her hands up and down his back enjoying the tickle of his breath on her neck.

"Well now, wouldn't that get the town talking," she pulls back smiling, "not much longer now, okay?"

He nods and wraps his arm around her leading her back to the truck, this time feeling his right shoulder becoming soaked through.

**~o0o~**

**A**cross Sue Clearwater's living room, he admires how she stands with a cup of punch in one hand and a tissue in the other receiving well-meant words and awkward hugs with grace. Phrases like, "Thank you for being a friend to him," or "Thank you for coming today and showing your love for him," and, "It's so wonderful to meet the people who made his life so rich," slip easily from her lips. He watches her comfort each well-wisher with a gentle grace that confounds him. No one looking at this scene would know that she is **a**stranger to the deceased.

Finally, unable to be this disconnected he returns to her side. She smiles up at him and he relishes how her shoulders relax. He takes the warm punch cup from her hand and places it on an end table before taking her hand, kissing the back of it and entwining their fingers.

When Sue Clearwater comes to stand with her toward the end of the day, she lets go of him long enough to wrap both arms around the older woman. There are muffled whispers of condolences passed between the two women.

"Bella, we're so glad you could make it. Would you introduce me?" Sue smiles in his direction, wiping her eyes as she pulls back from the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sue, this is my very dear friend, Edward Cullen." Sweets smiles up at her Moondoggie as he extends his hand to shake Sue's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Moondoggie says.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine and thank you for helping Bella get here on time. When I tracked her down, I didn't know what to expect."

"How did you track her down?" he asked.

"Well, when I was looking through Charlie's papers I found financial aid paperwork for Isabella Swan from a year ago. I contacted the Gateway Community College to find her. I never knew Charlie had a daughter." Sue sighs.

"Isn't that a wonderful name for a college?" Sweets interjects, deflecting, he suspects.

Moondoggie smiles at her and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"So you were his girlfriend?" Sweets asks the widow Clearwater.

"Yes, we were together for fifteen years," Sue sighs wistfully.

"I'm so glad he had you, that he had so much love in his life. Thank you for that," she hugs Sue again.

"Will you be here long?" Sue asks quietly.

"No ma'am, tomorrow I'll be on my way."

"You couldn't stay through Christma**s?** It's so close." Sue looked at Moondoggie for help in her plea.

"No, I should head out after tomorrow. But thank you for the kind offer," Sweets smiled stiffly.

He fades out of the conversation as his heart registers that there is no 'we' in her comments to Sue. He realizes with a jolt that for all they've been through, perhaps she still considers him just a friendly ride. He pulls her gently into himself as he rejoins the conversation.

"Will you be back this way, do 'ya think?" Sue asks wiping the corner of her eye.

"I'm not sure, perhaps I'll be back to visit his grave someday," she hesitates.

"Of course, but please don't leave without my number and address," Sue adds sadly.

He rubs his hand along her arm to soothe her and sighs as she melts back into him for comfort. Caging her in, he rocks them slightly from side to side.

As Sue retreats towards the kitchen, he turns her in his arms. "Very dear friend, little one?" he smiles down on her. He grins as she blushes.

"You are my friend, Moondoggie," she says softly into his collar.

"No love, I'm your _very dear_ friend," he teases.

Gathering her gumption, she looks up into his handsomeness, "Yes, you are, but so much more. You're my friend on an unfriendly road, my umbrella in the storm. You're my strong arm to lean on. You are MY Moondoggie." Her voice quivers with that and she slumps into him, burying her face in his shirt.

He smiles softly, hoping he hasn't pushed her too far with his teasing. She is understandably tender today. He sways them slowly as his hand smooths lazily down her silky brown hair. After a moment, he speaks.

"Yes, I'm your Moondoggie and you're my Sweets. I've been so proud of you today. You were so kind and strong, so brave all day. I'm very proud to be your Moondoggie tonight," he whispers into her hair. Are you ready to say your goodbyes?" he asks, trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I should help Sue clean up. I can't imagine how hard this day must have been for her." She reluctantly pulls back to look up at him for understanding.

He shakes his head at her gentle ways and looks around the room noting the picked over buffet and the self-conscience Christmas tree in the corner. He smiles down at her as he brushes her hair back from her face.

"Well, send a flare up when you're ready," he kisses her forehead and begrudgingly releases her.

**~o0o~**

**A**s she helps the women in the kitchen, he helps the men take the tables down and load them into pick- up trucks to be returned to the Reservation's rec center. Each time he walks down the entrance hall his steps slow and his eyes search for her in the kitchen.

"She your girlfriend?" Jake Black asks walking backward as they carry two tables out the front door.

Moondoggie studies him with his teasing smile bright against his dark skin. It doesn't go unnoticed that she is closer to young Black's age than his. Unsure how to answer the lanky teenager he sets it all aside and decides to respond on a more primal level.

"She's mine, yes." He meets the boy's eyes to drive home the message.

"That's cool. She's a real looker. I wish she had come around when Charlie was alive." The boy's easy grin slips slightly.

Having promised his Sweets to behave, he chooses not to inform the boy that an invitation was never extended. Choosing instead to pick up his pace and send the awkward teen scrambling to keep up.

Later, as he walks into the kitchen to claim his girl he watches her smile and joke with Sue and two older women. She moves gracefully around the small kitchen cleaning and putting things away. When he catches her eye, her face lights up, and reaching for her, he smiles brightly back and breathes out "their loss, my gain."

**~o0o~**

"**M**oondoggie, I don't think I can take much more of this day."

He looks over to see his Sweets rocking on the passenger side of the darkened truck cab. He pulls over to the shoulder and puts it in park.

Unbuckling and sliding on the bench towards her, he pulls her in.

"Are you sick?" he feels her forehead as he speaks.

"No, I just … I just don't think I can take much more." She begins to fidget in his arms as though her skin is crawling.

"Is your stomach sick?"

"No, I just need … ugh … I don't know." She barks out in frustration and tearstrack down her cheeks as she grabs fists of her hair and begins rocking again.

"Hey, hey," he says in alarm as he gently pulls her hands from her hair and shakes them. She has been so brave all day. He's amazed it took her this long to implode. He finds himself slightly relieved to see her finally let the bottled up tension, out.

"Okay, enough," he says firmly, watching her still, "This is what we are going to do." He feels her rest her head on his shoulder. "We're going to stop at the Chinese restaurant near the motel and get you some Wonton soup."

"Hot and Sour," she whispers into his collar as he wraps his arm around her.

He smiles into her hair, "Hot and Sour soup, then we are taking it back to the room. I'm running you a bath and you are soaking and eating your soup until you're pruney and the bowl is empty, then your bows and cats jammies and into bed."

She's so quiet for a minute his breath begins to shallow in anticipation.

"Your Harley Davison," she whispers.

"My T-shirt?" He moves his shoulder to try to get her to look up.

She just burrows in a bit deeper and nods her head.

He squeezes her, "okay Baby, My Harley Davison T-shirt and into bed."

"K," she sighs.

"Okay," he smiles.

Releasing her, they both return to their side of the cab, buckling the seat reaches her hand across the empty space as she looks out the windshield. He lifts it to his lips and entwines their fingers as he pulls back onto the logging road.

**~o0o~**

**S**he crawls cat-like across the bedspread and he watches her sweet little ass shift from side to side.

He swallows thickly.

_What this woman does to him_.

He moves to the side of her bed to holdsthe blanket up while she slides under and burrows against her pillow. She has a flowered pillowcase that she puts on each new pillow she meets in each new motel they encounter.

Once she has made her nest just so, he leans down and kisses her forehead as he reaches over to turn off the bedside light.

"Goodnight, Sweets," he whispers against her hair.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she yawns.

"No, I'm gonna step out for a smoke and get a shower before I hit the sack," he says brushing his calloused hand over her forehead. He then runs his knuckle along her cheek and grins as she smiles sleepily and turns her head to kiss his fingers.

"Don't be long," she mumbles into the sheets.

He grabs his jacket, feeling for his smokes in the pocket, but he is pulled up short as he reaches for the door knob.

"Moondoggie," she whispers, "why didn't he want me?"

With that, his jacket hits the floor and he is climbing across the bed, pulling her up to him as he leans against the headboard.

"Aww, baby girl, that question has looped in my head all day." He shakes his head. "I don't have an answer. If he were alive, I'd flatten him out and gladly do the time," he growls.

"He loved so many people, had such a good life, I just don't understand why I couldn't have fit into that." He feels her tears soak through his T-shirt as her head makes a pillow of his stomach.

He forces himself to unclench his hands and concentrate on gently running his hand down her waterfall of brown locks. "Baby, all I've come up with is the old saying 'outta sight, outta mind.' I know it's not right to take that approach when a sweet little girl is involved but…" he shrugs. He feels as if his words fall limply onto to the bed around them and wonders if she is even still awake.

After a few moments, she begins to shake. Sitting, she grabs the remote from the bedside table and throws it against the wall.

"Why couldn't he even try? He left me in hell, Moondoggie. What's wrong with me? Why has no one ever cared? My mom was a coke whore. My father never acknowledged I existed. I am nothing. I am nobody. I have nothing. I … I'm so tired, so damn tired, tired of being lost, tired of being alone, tired of being scared. All the time, Moondoggie, I'm scared all the damn time." As she runs out of steam, she looks pitifully at him with glassy eyes and slumps into the middle of the bed in eerie silence.

He doesn't try to touch her**,** but he volleys back in a soft voice, "because he was a coward, a self-centered, self-absorbed prick that didn't deserve your tears, your love. He didn't deserve _you, Bella_."

He leans forward to drive home his point, "Sweets, you are kind, sweet and beautiful and that sonofabitch didn't deserve to breathe the same air you breathe. Down to the marrow, I mean that." He swallows thickly as his eyes sting.

"Come here, Baby," he holds out his arms and waits for her to move into them. When she lifts her face, the broken anguish reflected back breaks him in two. Knowing there are no words to heal this, he chooses to gently rock her.

She focuses on his breathing, his hand running lightly over her hair, as the rhythmic rocking soothes the devastation that is her parentage.

Her father is dead.

Her mother is dead to her.

Death would be so easy she thinks as he rocks her—simply to stop being, to rest. She sighs heavily into his chest and listens to his heartbeat.

Moondoggie, her Moondoggie, she could never be the one to make him cry at her graveside. Her heart clenchesat the thought. She likes to make him smile; it always washes across his face as though he is as surprised by the facial movement as she is. She smiles against his shirt and runs her hand over his chest, up to his shoulder.

"Thanks, Moondoggie," she whispers.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" he whispers back.

"Mmhmm," she nods.

"Good, let's get you snuggled back in."

He gets off the bed and once again holds up the blankets as she snuggles back down onto her flowery pillow. Folding them over and tucking them under her chin, he then kisses her forehead and cheek as she quietly smiles with her eyes closed.

"Sleep, Sweets. I'll be here," he says quietly as he grabs his jacket off the floor and heads out the door.

**~o0o~**

Wanting to hear her if she needs him, he paces the parking lot near their room trying to untangle his thoughts. He feels responsible for Sweets that's a given. He's helped her get through these tough few days but now the big question that weighs on his mind this misty night is what is he going to do with her now.

He can't abandon her.

He can't take her on the road with him.

Does she even want to stay with him?

What kind of life does she have back in Phoenix?

He needs to talk with her, but he's not sure he can bear the answers she might give.

Three cigarettes in and he hasn't unknotted a damn thing. But he finds himself freezing in the cold, damp air. A shiver runs down his back and he pulls the collar of his jacket up higher. How anyone survives in this dark wet corner of the world is beyond him. He can't wait to get on the road tomorrow and shake the dust off this godforsaken town.

He creeps quietly into the darkened room, lit only by a sliver of light from the bathroom. Leaning over the bed, he sees the dried tear tracks on her cheek but that she is sleeping peacefully now. He brushes the hair back from her face then moves to gather clean sweats and a T-shirt and heads for the shower.

Still warm from the shower**,** he sits in the armchair in the corner and eats the rest of his fried rice while watching her sleep. As he finishes, he throws away the carton and then goes to brush his teeth. With sleep being elusive, he returns to the chair and continues his vigil.

As he sits there in the dark, his mind runs a slide show of memories of the past few days featuring hues of gray, black and wet green. But the pictures in his mind move slowly to light and sun, varying shades of yellow and sky blue. He smiles in the dark and closes his eyes letting the sun behind his eyelids take him back to happier times with his Sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**T**hree months, he was three months late heading south.

He stayed in St. Paul too long but Edward had promised his buddy, Mike, he'd get the _Andrew Clemson House_ done for Newton Construction before he left.

It had taken him longer to restore the wainscoting in the three-story mansion than anticipated and the wood on both staircases had been compromised beyond reuse. It took him four weeks to find compatible wood and a match to the vintage stain.

Mike's wife Jessie was a sweetheart and had him over for dinner most nights. She took to inviting her friend Tanya Delaney over for dinner as well. He kept it light, not wanting to mess up his friendship with Mike or his little matchmaker. Tanya was a glossy, leggy blond. She was classy, gorgeous and pretty much perfect on paper, but an absolute flat line as far Edward was concerned.

Jessie told him that she hadn't seen Mike smile and laugh so much since the last time he was in Minnesota. Edward guessed, by Jessie's thinking, if he settled down with a girl from the neighborhood, Mike could keep his friend. It was sweet that Jessie cared about her man so much.

Riding his bike through northern winter conditions had been treacherous, but dropping down into Nevada he was able to ease his grip again. The weather was crisp and clear and the going became easier.

He stopped by Ben and Angie's _Sparrow Café _for lunch knowing that his friend Dunny would have canned soup and a sleeve of crackers for him when he stopped later that night.

He left Ben, Angie and their little Sparrow with a smile and a newly colored page to keep him company on the road. This one was of a little _pony_, not a _horse_ which he was sternly corrected for by their sweet, little brown hair cherub.

As he finally pulled into Dunny's, he saw Bob's tow truck and a beat up Volkswagen Rabbit parked out front near the gas pumps. He rounded the shop to the back and parked near the fence. Prying himself off the seat of his Harley Electra Glide, he slowly took off his helmet and lifted his arms over his head, stretching from side to side.

_Ah, heaven._

He pulled off his glovesand tucked them inside his helmet as he walked around to the front. A bell dinged announcing him as he entered; unzipping his jacket, he followed the sound of old men laughing.

He was pulling his muffler from around his neck as he arrived at the back storeroom.

"What are you two old goats up to now?" Edward barked without looking up.

"Edward, my boy, you're a sight for sore eyes. I thought for sure you must have laid it down hard up north."

Edward looked up to see his old friend limping toward him. He slapped the old man on the back and let himself be brought into his tight hug.

"Nah, Dunny, you know better than that. Too fine a paint job to let the blacktop kiss it," Edward laughed. "How are you holding up Bob? Your flames are the talk of five states," Edward said as he walked further into the room to shake hands with the frail old man still seated by the chessboard.

"Good to hear, good to hear, Edward," Bob smiled widely, pleased that the work of his hands had been so well received. Edward's bike was his last paint job, and he took great pride in the results. Edward, Dunny and Bob had stayed up many a night working out the design. When finished, it looked like the bike was engulfed in gas flames from fender to fender. It was gorgeous.

"Pull up a chair and have a seat, Boy. You're not in a hurry are ya?" Dunny asked reclaiming his place across from Bob.

"No, I was hoping to crash here tonight, if you have room," Edward said as he pulled up a chair between the two men and straddled it backward.

"That'll be fine. We'll be glad for the company," Dunny said just as a crash came from the front of the store.

"What the hell," Edward shot up, but Bob pulled himback, signaling for him to remainseated as the swinging door banged open and hit the wall.

"Dunny, I'm sorry but I knocked over your chip rack. Here, take your coffees and let me get out there and clean it up. Do you think the chips are smushed?" The voice changed from humor to alarm.

Edward turned to see a tiny slip of a girl carrying two stained mugs in one hand, and what looked to be a plate of banana bread in the other.

As Dunny rushed to help, Edward raked her over from head to toe. She had on a printed summer dress with a little, blue knit sweater that just reached under her breasts. Herblack boots came up to her knees, leaving three inches of leg peeking out. She wasn't tall, but her slender build and long straight hair gave the illusion of height.

His eyes popped back up to her face when the laughter between the girl and Dunny abruptly stopped. His turquoise eyes met with her browns and he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at being caught taking her all in.

Bob cleared his throat behind him and Dunny took that as his cue to make introductions.

"Ah,Bella dear, this is our friend Edward Cullen. Edward, Boy, this is our new friend, Bella," Dunny smirked at Edward from under his greasy mustache and Bob wiggled his eyebrows at Edward.

_Two old fools._

"Is that your Rabbit out front?" Edward challenged.

"Um, yes," she said as she cautiously followed Dunny further into the room, making sure to give the stranger a wide berth.

"Well, it doesn't look as if it's going to get you too far." Edward ducked as Dunny took a swing at his head.

"What, old man?" Edward laughed.

"Sit down and put on some manners, you ass," Bob barked as he kicked Edward's chair and glared at the kid.

Edward immediately felt the rebuke and knew he had been rude to the pretty girl**.**

"Sorry, um Bella, I just … Well I've been on the road for too many days. I'm tired and road weary. I didn't mean to take it out on you," Edward tried to put on his most convincing smile as he finger-combed his auburn helmet hair.

"That's allright Mr. Cullen."

"EDWARD" both old men shouted.

"Please, call me Edward," Edward said before shooting a 'what the hell' look at the guys.

She blushed and nodded before continuing, "Is that your bike I saw coming in? It's beautiful," she smiled shyly and took the seat that he turned around for her to sit in.

Dunny wobbled in with a folding chair and strangely**,** the four found themselves crowded around the chessboard, the pieces moved to the side to make room for the plate and two mugs. The old men filled the girl in on the history of Edward's bike and the paint job. How Edward had showed it in Chicago and Detroit last year.

It didn't go unnoticed by Edward that she had returned kindness for his harshness. Edward watched her interact with Dunny and Bob. She was soft spoken but asked questions to keep the men talking. He watched her placea piece of cake on a napkin; passit to Bob with a smile and a pat to his hand. He frowned at the two old men, smiling with crumbs on their beards, just soaking in the sunshine of this girl.

It was a goddamn tea party.

She turned to offer Edward a piece of banana bread. Taking a bite, while feeling all eyes on him, he tried to chew casually. It was moist, sweet and damn good. He stood to get something to drink.

"Where'd the bread come from? Bob, you're not taking up baking are 'ya?" Edward smiled as Dunny barked a laugh at Edward's barb.

"Nah, little Bella brought this with her," Bob said to Edward's back.

He came back with two bottles of water, passed one to the girl, and looked at her to explain.

"I … I made it for the trip before I left Phoenix," she said looking down at the bottle in her hand, "Thank you for the water" she jiggled the bottle in his direction.

"So where are you heading on this trip; you traveling alone?" Edward asked his voice rising at the thought.

He watched her look at the two older men for help as she paled at his questions.

Dunny spoke up first, "She's heading north." He gave the boy a sharp look, which Edward ignored.

"You're taking that deathtrapup north? You don't have snow tires. I bet you don't have chains. Dunny, what the hell," he glared at his friend.

How could the old man have cake and tea and then let her drive in ignorant bliss to her death? Visions of Volkswagen Rabbits buried in mounds of snow flashed in his mind and he stood up abruptly, bumping the table, sloshing the mugs**.**

"I'm gonna go pick up that display." He didn't look at the three who sat stunned as he made his way out the swinging door.

Edward picked up the wire frame, shaking his head.

_What the hell was wrong with him? He lost his cool again. Maybe he should just get his truck and hit the road for Vegas._

"I'm sorry."

He looked up into brown eyes as he took thechips she held out to him.

"What the hell … what are you sorry for?" he asked as he busied himself stuffing yellow bags none too gently into the wire basket of the display rack.

"Here, let me do that," she chuckled softly as she took over. "I seemed to have upset you. I'm sorry I imposed on your visit with your friends.It's obvious you haven't seen each other for a long time. I'll be on my way so you can enjoy your time with them," she smiled wistfully, "They're so glad you're here."

He handed her the last of the chips and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Look, I'm the one that's sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't leave on my account. I'll behave. I'm just … I just … ah fuck if I know." He let out a breath that brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and laughed miserably at his own expense.

He gave her a stiff smile and headed back to the store room.

"DUNNY!" Edward shouted as he burst through the swinging door.

"WHAT, YOU ASS!" Dunny wobbled over to him, "did you make her cry? I'll kick your ass if you made her cry, Boy."

Edward had never seen the old man so riled, not even when Bob was diagnosed.

"No, God no, well I don't think so," Edward amended as he rubbed his calloused hands over his face. "Look can we put my bike away and pull out the truck?"

"I'll play a round of chess with Bobby while you're out, Dunny," An old pair of shoulders relaxed and a young pair tensed as the feminine voice filled the room.

"That would be sweet, Bella," Bob said as he patted the seat next to him.

She rubbed her hand along his shoulders as she took her seat.

"Okay, teach me how to beat Dunny," she giggled as she watched Bob set up the board.

The two men left the room grabbing coats, keys and helmet as they headed out the back door.

Bob's voice saying "_Sweet, Bella_" echoed in Edward's mind as he snapped up his jacket.

Walking along the fence line toward the gate, Edward lit up. Blowing outhis first drag, he shoved his other hand in his jacket pocket, rolling his shoulders against the wind hitting his back.

"What's the deal with Sweets in there?" Edward asked trying to sound aloof. He cut his eyes over to Dunny as he took another drag.

Dunny worked the key in the lock before answering.

"She rolled in here about ten-thirty this morning. She filled up with gas and washed her windshield. By the time she came in to pay**,** her lips were blue and her teeth were chattering. I invited her back for a warm cup. She talked our ear off while she watched us play a game of chess and then offered to fix lunch since we had let her stay," he smiled to himself."Then she danced for us while she didthe dishes."

"What?" A dark room, pumping music and a pole flashed in Edward's head.

"She said she had taken ballet for a few months when she was little, but that it didn't take**.** She was showing us how bad a dancer she was," the old man shook his head, "Ithought she did pretty well**.** She's such a pretty, little thing," Dunny whispered at the last.

She was a pretty, little thing and Edward hated that he had missed the dancing, but he also had the notion she wouldn't have danced if he had been here.

"Did she tell you anything, Dunny? She's too young to be driving out here alone," Edward said as he ground out his cigarette butt with the toe of his boot.

"She said she finished high school in Florida," Dunny watched his young friend light up a second smoke, shaking his head that the boy was so tangled up. "I think she travels a lot," Dunny added as an after-thought.

"Did you look over her car? Is the engine sound?" Edward asked as he followed Dunny to the barn-like shed.

"No, she's been keeping us pretty occupied since she got here. You want to help me check it over before we go back in?" Dunny asked as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Yeah, you back this out and I'll pull the bike in. Then we'll give her hunk of junk a look." Edward threw over his shoulder as he headed back out the gate.

**~o0o~**

As Edward put the key in the ignition, he looked up to see the girl come outside without a coat, smiling as though she was sane.

"Where's your coat, Sweets?" Edward barked over the wind.

Bella hesitated in her walking before wrapping her arms around her torso and continuing on.

"I won't be out here long. I just wanted to see Bobby's paint job before you put it away," she said shyly as she ran her hand along the gas tank.

"Here," he said quietly as he took off his jacket leaving him in his Henley and a cableknit sweater. He slipped it around her shoulders. It was huge on her going well below her cute little butt. It still left her legs exposed. That summer dress wasn't doing her a bit of good.

He wished he had his leather duster; it would go to her ankles.

She gave him a small, "Thank you."

He groaned as she walked around his bike touching it, caressing it all while being wrapped up in his jacket.

_What this girl did to him._

He had been on the back foot since he first laid eyes on her. She had the whole 'damsel in distress' thing going on, but it was more than that. She was good, genuinely sweet and giving to the two old men she'd just met. There were few people he valued more that those two, used-up old geezers. That she saw the value of them meant a great deal to him.

He continued to watch her walking slowly around only stopping to pull the jacket tighter and the collar up to her face when a gust of wind hit her. He watched her pull the collar to her nose again and close her eyes.

_Was she sniffing him? Good Lord!_

He shifted from side to side and looked back toward the shed seeing that Dunny had pulled out the truck.

"You want to ride with me back to the shed?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded hesitantly.

Here, put this on," he said, helping her with the heavy helmet; adjusting the chin strap.

This close, she really had to look up to see him, "Thank you, Edward."

He nodded but didn't look at her directly.

His bike had a deep**,** high back seat, great for long distance travel, but not so great for giving pretty girls a ride. He decided to push back a bit and have her sit between his legs. He held her hand as she cautiously straddled his bike, carefully tucking her skirt around her thighs. He pulled her back against his chest as he leaned forward to kick the stand and start the ignition.

_God, she felt good_.

He wanted to bury his face in her hair, hold onto her, run with her. He could be in the next state before Dunny or Bob knew what hit them. He chuckled to himself.

"Hold on Sweets, it's just a little ride," Edward called over her shoulder and was rewarded with her grabbing onto his jean-clad thighs.

_Lord!_

He revved the engine a bit more than necessary and gunned it, taking it toward the road. He smiled as he felt her hands tighten. He took her about a mile down the road before returning to Dunny's and pulling into the back lot.

He cut the engine and helped her not so gracefully dismount the bike. She took off the helmet as he dismounted, and after he had hung the helmet on the handlebars, he turned in time to find his arms full of feminine goodness.

"Thank you, that was so awesome! Oh, I want to go again. That was great!" She squeezed him again before letting him go.

He smiled down at her and pulled her closer by the collar of his jacket.

Her smile was brilliant in the sunshine.

Her happiness lit up the world.

"I would have given you a ride sooner if I'd known that was my reward," he said smiling back at her.

"Well …" she blushed, taking a step back.

"Hey, where'd you take Bella? You had Bob coming out to see what was going on," Dunny barked as he hobbled toward the couple.

" … You all right, Bella girl, did he scare you?" Dunny asked, looking her over as he talked.

"Aw, come on, you make me out to be an ax murderer. Don't scare the girl with your nonsense, you old goat," Edward barked back, feigning insult.

"I had a great time, Dunny, don't be mad at Moondoggie. He couldn't help showing off a little. Is Bobby okay? I want to tell him how beautiful his work is. It's art." She beamed between the two men.

"I worked on it too, you know," Dunny mumbled.

"Come on, let's take this inside. Sweets is turning blue," Edward nodded toward the shop.

As Dunny turned to hobble toward the back of the shop, Edward pulled her back against his chest. "You gonna be the Gidget to my Moondoggie, little girl?" he whispered in her ear.

He heard her gasp and laughed, enjoying being on top for once.

Taking her jacket covered hand he towed her back inside.

**~o0o~**

The three men waited until the swinging doors stood still before starting their discussion.

"It's too late in the day for her to head out now," Bob started.

"She can stay here tonight and get a fresh start in the morning," Dunny agreed.

"We need to check out that car before she goes anywhere." Edward huffed.

"If she stays the night, we'll do that first thing." Dunny nodded.

Bob tapped the table, "Shh, she's coming."

"Dunny, you only had three mugs. What's with that?" she laughed as she came into the room hold three steaming coffees and a Coke.

Her hands were shaking and red as she put them down. Edward wanted her to put his jacket back on since she was obviously still cold. He took his coffee and pushed it in front of her. She frowned at him and he nodded for her to take it.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and then tentatively wrapped her hands around the big warm cup. He relaxed and sat back.

Bob nodded at Dunny to start the conversation.

Dunny frowned then cleared his throat; "Ah, Bella dear, the day is getting on and we've enjoyed your company, but …" he stopped talking as her face fell.

"Oh … Oh, yes, of course, I … I've stayed way too long. I'm so sorry to have imposed on you." She stood and started looking around, for what the men had no clue. "I'm such a stupid fool, gah!" she whispered to herself as she tugged on the tips of her hair.

"Hey, sit back down," Edward said as he banged her chair on the floor.

She sat with a thud, dropping her hands into her lap and hanging her head.

"That is not what Dunny meant. He…_We_ want you to stay the night. It'll be after dark by the time you get to the next town and we haven't checked your car to see if you'll even get to the next town." Edward tucked his head to see if she was hearing him.

Dunny tried again, "Please stay the night. Edward can bed down by the stove, here and you can have the twin in the spare room. Bob and I share twins in my room since he needs help getting up at night."

"She don't need to hear all the gory details, Dunny," Bob barked.

She peeked up at Edward.

"I want you to stay. I won't sleep a wink with you out on that lonely stretch of road at night," he said softly, only to her.

Looking away from him she said to the room, "I can sleep out here, there's no need to put Ed…"

"No" was shouted in unison.

"Okay, well then," she said thoughtfully, "to earn my keep I should make dinner. That's my final offer." She smiled shyly around the room.

The three men blew out a breath and sat back in their seats reclaiming their coffee. Bella slid her hand warmer toward Edward. He took a couple of sips and slid it back to her. She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her hands around it once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**M**oondoggie walked past the mudroom off the hallway that connected Dunny's apartment to the gas station and froze. He took a moment to grasp what he just saw, threw it in reverse and backed up to the mudroom.

Yep, that's what he saw, a round luscious ass sticking up in the air. He assumed the top half of Sweets was down in that deep freezer, somewhere, but he took a moment to lean against the door frame and enjoy the view. He thought of _Jane_ from the _"Firefly"_ series saying, _"I like smacking 'em"_ and laughed silently.

What a deliciously precarious position she was it.

When he heard her chipping at the ice he knew he needed to step in and help her. He palmed himself before he made a shuffling noise to let her know she was not alone.

"Helloooo," came from the deep recesses of the chest.

"Sweets, what are you doing?" Moondoggie laughed.

"I… I well … I seem to be stuck. Can … you maybe push down on my legs so I can come back up?"

Moondoggie smiled at her awkwardness and reached in, slipping his arms under her arms and lifting her torso out.

When he had her safely on solid ground he pushed her hair back from her crimson face.

"Sweets, what were you going to do if I didn't come by?" he smiled down on her.

As she caught her breath, she worked on straightening her clothes.

He couldn't help but smile at her discomfort. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"Um … I was looking for meat for dinner. I found some stew meat but I need to get it out of the ice pack before I can see if it has freezer burn. Those two don't cook, do they?" Sweets huffed out a breath that blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, microwave cooking is their forte. Can I help you free the meat from the icy depths?"

Sweets sighed, "Yes please."

**~o0o~**

Dinner was a collaborative effort with Bella enlisting the three men to help her.

She had Moondoggie and Dunny set up a makeshift table with two sawhorses and an old door she found out in the store room off the garage. While they brought these things in, Bob, her designated sous chef, sat at the kitchenette counter folding handkerchiefs for napkins, cutting onions and opening cans of mushrooms, green beans and a jar of real bacon bits.

Moondoggie watched her drape the old door with a worn beige sheet. She set two jelly glasses with little candles in the center and added a few sprigs of a Texas Olive tree that had been lovingly planted along the fence line decades ago, but had long since been forgotten. It made a nice little center piece.

Dunny, Bob and Edward watched the second half of a game while she finished up dinner. She had shooed them out telling them to go relax before they got dressed for dinner. She heard them groan at that but she wanted this 'thank you" dinner to be memorable for the men.

Dunny and Bob had so effortlessly won her heart. They had welcomed her and made her feel at home.

Moondoggie was something other. His wall of masculine strength was imposing, but at the same time, she found a safety in it. The ride had made her all kinds of stupid. She dropped her guard much too easily with him and found she liked him with a recklessness that scared her.

At six o'clock the men came into the store front area where the makeshift table was set up. She was just setting down a serving bowl of green beans with almonds when she heard the swinging doors.

Bob and Dunny had on clean sweatshirts and had their hair slicked down. She smiled brightly at how cute they looked. Dunny helped Bob go ahead and take a seat but waited on Edward to sit with the rest.

Bella was mixing the noodles with the stroganoff when Moondoggie walked past the kitchenette.

"Moondoggie?"

He backed up and took in how pretty she looked. She had changed into a grey dress, not really her color, but she had draped a colorful scarf over one shoulder belting it to the dress with a thick belt that cinched in her small waist and set off her curves. She had her hair piled up and loop earrings finished her look. She was gorgeous.

"You look pretty tonight, Sweets. Too good for the likes of us," he smiled as she approached him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She stopped just short of him and cocked her head studying him. He had on his boot cut black jeans and his blue button down shirt. He looked down at himself to see what was off.

Finally, she signaled for him to lower his head. He smirked but obeyed.

As she began running her fingers through his well combed hair, he started to balk until her fingernails worked a blessing against his scalp.

She smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head, but when she had his hair back to a happy disarray she quickly dropped her hand, patting his arm and adding, "Now you're ready."

He took a moment to gather himself and held the swinging door for her as she carried the beef stroganoff out to the table.

Dunny held her chair out for her and she smiled as she took her place between Dunny and Bob.

Edward watched her smile falter as he sat down across from her. She suddenly looked nervous and unsure.

He stepped in quickly, "Sweets, everything looks perfect. You out did yourself," he smiled and cut his eyes over at Dunny.

"Yeah, Bella girl, everything smells great," Dunny spoke up with Bob nodding.

She smiled and took Bob and Dunny's hands waiting for the three men to hold hands. They stared at her for a long moment before they realized what she wanted. Sheepishly they completed the circle and bowed their heads when she did.

"Thank you, Lord, for this food and friendship, Amen," she said softly.

Sweet and to the point, Moondoggie approved.

She giggled as the three men dropped hands like they were on fire.

"Now, I had to scrounge to find ingredients," she smirked at Moondoggie when he laughed silently, "I hope it's edible. Feel free to help yourselves." She said.

The men didn't stand on ceremony and began passing bowls. When they had their plates piled high, Moondoggie looked across the table to see Sweets beaming as Dunny and Bob cooed over how good the food was.

Again, he marveled at her. She looked so beautiful smiling in the candlelight. After a moment, his eyes dropped to her empty plate.

"Sweets," Moondoggie held the noodles and sauce out to her.

"Oh, thank you," she tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear before reaching for the serving bowl.

Once the men got some food under their belts, they began telling stories on each other. She sat back and laughed at their one-upping. Moondoggie nudged her foot a couple of times to remind her to keep eating.

While Dunny and Bob argued over a play in the game, Moondoggie helped Sweets clear the table and bring out coffee and a plate of Oreos, Chips Ahoy and Fig Newton cookies.

The conversation quieted down with the second round of coffee and when Bob began nodding the party broke up. The men headed to Dunny's apartment with contented smiles and Bella hummed as she cleaned up the last of the dishes and headed to her own safe, warm bed.

**~o0o~**

"Moondoggie?"

Edward sat up straighter and listened to the pat, pat, pat of socked feet moving closer.

"Moondoggie, why are you up?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sweets," he said as he rubbed his eyes and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulder.

"I was … well, Bob makes a lot of noise at night," she winced.

Edward huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, well I guess that would be rough." He pulled the blanket from around himself and offered it to her.

She frowned but took it. As he moved to his makeshift bed to retrieve another, she hugged the blanket, still warm from him, closer and asked, "What's wrong with Bobby?"

"He was diagnosed terminal about eight months ago. That's when he moved in with Dunny. They go way back."

He rubbed his neck while he thought, and with a decision made he continued, "They met in rehab." He looked over to see her reaction. When he saw her quietly waiting for more, he continued. "Dunny had a gambling problem and Reno ate him up; when there was nothing left it spit him out. By that time, his wife had taken their two-year-old daughter and left. He's never seen the little one since. She's probably got grown kids of her own by now." Edward frowns down at his hands. "He hit the bottle hard and didn't come out for a good ten years. He was living in a shelter and panhandling. A… a doctor who volunteered at the shelter befriended Dunny and helped him." Edward turned away from her as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'd like to meet that man someday. What a wonderful thing he did in helping Dunny," she smiled in the dim light of the room. "And Bobby …" she asked looking back at him.

Edward shifted in his seat, "Bob… well I don't know as much of his story. He was in rehab for drug and alcohol addiction. It was his third time in, I think, and to hear Bob tell it 'third time's a charm because Dunny had his back.' Edward and Bella sat side by side near the stove smiling into the darkness.

She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Look, Sweets, ah… Bella, we've all got a past. I don't need to know your secrets, but I've got questions in my mind that won't let go."

"Okay, how about you ask your questions and I'll answer if I can." She smiled enough to reassure him and turned in her seat toward him. He lifted the blanket, pulled it back over her shoulder, and angled his body toward her**,** resting his ankle on his knee.

"Thanks, now shoot," she said with a forced brightness.

"Okay, uh … how old are you?" Edward dropped his head as she began to giggle.

"That's your first big question?" she nudged him with her shoulder and he nudged back, "Nineteen. There was a time when I was terrified to tell anyone my age, but I'm a legal adult now so … screw 'em."

He looked at her to explain that burst of venom. She folded her hands on his knee and continued.

"I'm the child of an addict. Apathy was the only emotion Renee, my mother**,** offered me. I was invisible, a ghost. When I was fifteen, I got a crush and made the mistake of reaching for normal. Renee came home to us holding hands at the kitchen table while we studied and I guess a switch flipped in her."

She looked up as Edward took her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"I had become a threat, competition, I guess. She was relentless. Names like whore and slut were constant. She tripped, slapped, scratched or pinched me anytime I was within reach. The last night she came home high and attacked me in my bed. She took a broom handle to me. When she passed out, I stole three watches from the meal ticket she was bedding, packed a bag and left. I pawned one for eight hundred, bought a ticket to Florida and never looked back.

"Aw, Sweets, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer, "how did you survive?" He squeezed his eyes shut from the visions invading his head.

"When I got on the bus for Florida, I had days to think and I decided, no matter what, I was not going to smoke, drink, do drugs or sell my body." She paused, cleared her throat before continuing. "I figured if I stayed away from any habit that cost money I wouldn't have to do that last thing to keep up the cost of the others," she shrugged.

"Smart thinking," Edward whispered past the lump in his throat.

"I had the address for a battered women shelter in Jacksonville. I floated a few nights until they found a bed for me there. My face was enough proof that I belonged, but I bought a cheap wedding band at a pawnshop to help seal the battered wife story.

"I helped in the kitchen to keep my bed, worked nights at a laundromat and cleaned office buildings for two years while I got my GED. By then I was close to eighteen.

"Renee was still in Phoenix and I had this stupid idea that if I moved back, I could use her address without her knowing and get resident tuition rates for college. However, that didn't work. I guess she got the meal ticket to marry her, and that put me out of range for grants.

Edward pulled his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sweets," he whispered.

"Don't get all maudlin. This is a kick ass beginning to a really great story. My memoirs are going to rock," she whispered past her tears.

I want to ride to Phoenix and take a bat to her," Edward ground out, playing with her fingers.

"I know, and I'm sorry to put that in your head. But I'm safely away from that now. Sometimes I feel as if it happened to someone else. I'm good now Moondoggie. Try to let it go, I have." She smiled softly.

He tightened the hug and rocked her gently. They sat quietly for quite some time.

When she yawned, he loosened his hold and looked at her.

"Before you head back to bed, I'd like to know where you're heading."

She sat back and looked at her hands in her lap, "I'm heading to Forks, Washington to bury my father."

"When do you need to be there?" he asked quietly.

'The funeral is on the nineteenth, three days from now." She said.

"We could make that, I think. Forks is up in the Olympic peninsula, isn't it." He leaned forward thinking.

"Yes," she leaned forward matching his position and looked at him, "we, Moondoggie?"

He noted what he thought could be a tinge of hope.

"I can't let you go up north in that car, in those clothes, after that story. I want to get you there safely," he shrugged.

"Moondoggie, I've taken care of myself my whole life. I learned to make a sandwich by the time I was three. I was grocery shopping at six. I was managing our bills by the time I was ten. My mom has been an addict all my life. I've made my way." She squeezed his hand looking into his face for understanding.

He looked at her while he tried to get his emotions under control. How was it possible for her to go through so much and not be hard and bitter? She was kind, sweet and had wisdom far beyond her nineteen years. Finally, he nodded acceptance. He watched disappointment wash over her and spoke quickly to cut off her thoughts.

"I've been on my own for eight years. I know what it's like to be alone. I'm not asking to run your life. I just thought we could ride in the same direction for a while. I'd like the company." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and looked up to read her.

Her eyes were swimming, but she was smiling.

He held his breath.

"Okay, that sounds nice, if it's not putting you out by changing your plans."

"I was going to hang with a buddy in Vegas through the holidays. But this is better. Much better," he added giving her hand a squeeze.

"K," she smiled shyly and dropped her head.

"Okay," he smiled down on her.

"Let's get some shut-eyebefore the two codgers start barking for their breakfast. You've totally spoiled them." He stood helping her up.

"Do you want to stay out here? I can stoke up the stove and you can bed down out here." He ran his hand down her arm, "nothing funny just sleep, scouts honor."

She hesitated before saying, "K, I'll go get my bedding."

**~o0o~**

Edward felt someone kicking his foot.

He kickedout at the air.

"Hey, Edward, you stealing the cookies?"

He opened his eyes to Dunny's scraggly face hovering over him.

"What the hell, Dunny, back the hell off me," Edward swatted at the old coot.

"Shh, you'll wake her," Dunny's voice softened at the word 'her.'

The two men looked over at the sleeping beauty snuggled under layers of blankets.

Edward rolled out of his side of the pile of blankets and motioned for Dunny to follow him to the small kitchenette.

He started making coffee while Dunny popped some Wonder Bread into the toaster.

"Stealing the cookies, Dunny?" Edward snickered.

"Well, what's the girl doing in your bed, huh?" Dunny smacked the back of Edward's head.

"Hey," he rubbed the spot, "if you'd look closely you'd see that our blankets are folded in opposite directions with the folds up against each other. It was all quite … chaste."

Dunny watched the back of the boy's neck redden and rubbed his jaw in thought. After a moment, he thought to test his theory.

"She's a young little thing," he said offhandedly.

Edward shot him a glance.

"She's not that young, nineteen, a mature nineteen." He dropped casually.

"That's an eleven-year gap. She's a good girl. You shouldn't play with her is all I'm saying," Dunny busied himself with buttering the toast.

"I'm not playing," he shot back defensively pouring two mugs of coffee, then turning to face his friend.

"I'm not playing," he said quietly. "I care about her, Dunny, she's amazing. She deserves a friend," he paused, "We talked last night. I'm going to take her up north, make sure she gets where she's going safely."

He slid a mug over to Dunny and waited.

Dunny smiled widely, "I'm glad to hear that," he nodded, "Bob will be glad to hear that, too. Yep, that's good news," he nodded again. He shot a look at Edward and added, "You'll be a gentleman?"

Edward smiled down on his old friend, "I'll be on my best behavior. I'll wait until the cookies are offered," he laughed.

"When you leavin' out?" Dunny asked taking a bite of hisjellied toast.

"I'm thinking as soon as Sweets and Bob are up and fed. Can you keep her car until after the nineteenth? I'll call and let you know when I'll drop her back for it. I don't know what her plans are beyond then."

"Yeah, I'll look it over." Dunny said with grape jelly dropping onto his sweatshirt.

Edward pulled a paper towel off the roll and handed it to Dunny, "I have winter tires on the bike. Can you change them out?"

"Yeah, sure, what did you put on?" Dunny asked as he spread the purple stain on his collar.

"Dunlop Sportmax Roadsmarts," Edward laughed as Dunny made a face, "they worked like a charm. The family name still stands proud." He threw his head back and laughed when Dunny threw the balled up paper towel at him.

"Shut up, you little prick,"

"Such a potty mouth this early in the morning, tsk"

Both men turned to see a rumpled, but toasty Bella leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry Bella, you weren't to hear that," he shot a condemning glare at Edward, who broke out in a new round of laughter as Bella winked at him.

**~o0o~**

Watching her, Moondoggie felt as if Sweets would stay at this run down, forgotten gas station forever, if she had her way. She spent the morning in the kitchen. She made four lunches of cold cut sandwiches and chips, picking the bags that seemed to be the most crumbled for herself and Moondoggie. She was able to make two meals with the leftover Stroganoff and marked them with warming instructions before placing them in the freezer. She made pancakes and eggs for breakfast with enough pancakes left over for two breakfasts for Dunny and Bob.

~o0o~

With keys in his hand, he watched her bend to hug Bob. She didn't let on how much she knew, treating him the same as she did yesterday.

"Bye Bobby, I'm gonna miss you." She gave him another good squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

He held on loosely to a strand of her hair as she pulled away, reaching to shake Edward's hand only when it finally dropped from between his fingers.

"You don't be a stranger. Bring her back to us as soon as you can," Bob looked away blinking.

"Will do Bob, not long after the first of the year. Think that'll work for you?" Edward asked shaking his friend's hand.

"Well, if not I'll catch you on the other side," Bob said dropping Edward's hand.

"Save me a good parking spot, cuz I'm bringing the flames with me" Edward smiled.

"Where you're going the flames will be provided," Dunny groused, feeling left out.

Bella turned and hugged him. "I love you Dunny. Thank you for opening your home to me." She squeezed him one more time while he pat her back awkwardly.

Edward took her fingertips, letting her know it was time.

"You'll call them, let them know you saw me?" Edward asked Dunny as he towed Sweets to his side.

"The parental units? Yeah,I'll give them a call once you're on your way."

"Thanks, Dunny, for everything," Edward said as the older man pulled him in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Pulling out of Dunny's was hard but it felt good to Moondoggie to be traveling in the shelter of his Dodge Ram.

Sweets cried all the way to the next town.

A little out of practice being around women, he left her to it as long as she didn't make herself sick.

As they were pulling into a Walmart parking spot an hour later, she finally spoke.

"Yesterday was just about the best day I can remember. Thank you." She gave him a watery grin.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and whispered, "my pleasure."

She blushed and sat back.

"What did Dunny say about your parents?" she asked turning her body toward him.

"When I blow through, Dunny calls my mom and pops and lets them know how I'm doing."

"You don't talk to them?"

"Not for eight years," Edward says as his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A difference of opinion," he shrugged.

She looked at him waiting for more.

He huffed, "My pops thought I was shit. I disagreed."

They sat in silence until the cold started to creep into the cab.

"Come on, we need to buy some supplies for the trip and you can't go any farther north in those clothes." He almost growled the last part.

She chuckled, "I'm sorry I'm not meeting your fashion standards, Mr. Cullen."

"Don't," he tried not to smile, "I can't believe you don't even have a coat."

"I've never gone above the I-10 corridor until this trip. I had enough money for gas, that's it."

"But food, lodging," he frowned at her trying to solve the puzzle, "the banana bread."

She ducked her head, "I had it rationed out for three days."

_But she gave it to us?_

"They were so nice. I wanted to give back to them, share with them. I thought of it as my Christmas present to them," she looked at him for understanding.

He felt cut to the marrow.

"I'm sorry, Sweets, forgive me for being an ass. It was a beautiful gift. The best banana bread I've ever tasted and it's been many years since anyone has made those two goats feel as special as you did yesterday, so thank _you_." He waited for her to smile. "Now let's get you fixed up proper for the occasion, okay?"

"K" she nodded but didn't move.

"What," he leaned forward to see if she was upset.

"I'll let you buy me some sundries if you let me buy us dinner tonight and every other tank of gas."

"That's your final offer?" he smiled at her.

"That's my final offer," she smiled back.

**~o0o~**

They put in eight-hour days for two days straight. The weather was sunny and bright with crispness in the air. Now that she had a nice thick coat with matching scarf and gloves, he couldn't keep her inside. She opted for drive-thrus and eating in the bed of the truck.

It was an uphill battle to keep her from wrapping up every scrape of leftovers. She refused to waste anything but slowly they developed a system of sharing food so that there was less leftover. That seemed to appease her.

He loved how her cheeks and nose got rosy in the crisp, winter air and how the sun turned her hair into a glossy caramel-colored waterfall. He watched her smile and laugh with the sun on her face and the wind playing with her hair and thought there just couldn't be a more glorious sight than Sweets smiling in the sunshine.

On the second night, she surprised him by earning the next day's gas money by charmingly beating a group of men at pool. She said she learned how to be creative in taking care of herself. He was pretty sure the men enjoyed losing to her as much as he enjoyed watching her win.

**~o0o~**

"You okay, Sweets?" Edward asked across the darkened motel room.

"Tomorrow's the big day. Tomorrow, after nineteen years I meet my dad." She sniffed in the dark.

"It'll be all right, Sweets. You've come this far. We'll see it through together." He turned on his bed toward her as he heard her whisper, "together."

"Moondoggie?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

She sounded so small and unsure. It broke him to deny her anything.

"Of course, Sweets, come on over." He held up the far side of the blankets and watched as she came bounding to his bed. She didn't stop until she had her head on his chest and his arms snuggly wrapped around her.

"Thanks, Moondoggie, I'll be brave tomorrow." Her breath hitched as she ran her hand up his chest.

He caught it under his and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Sweets, I got you."

"K," she whispered into his neck.

"Okay," he smiled into her hair.

**~o0o~**

Moondoggie sits in the dark of the motel room watching his Sweets sleep after the heartbreaking day of the funeral. He smiles knowing the last knot has untangled. Fear and hope race through him. He knows what he is going to do, his Christmas present to Sweets. It's four days until Christmas Eve, that's time enough.

For Sweets, he can do this.

He stands and stretches as she rolls over in his Harley shirt.

_Damn, what that woman does to him._

He crawls gently into her bed; pulls her close to spoon and feels a peace wash over him. With her hair nesting around him, he drifts off to the last few hours of sleep.

**~o0o~**

At the Forks Diner, Moondoggie watches her stir sugar into her coffee. She has not made eye contact all morning.

He laughs awkwardly at the situation causing her to look up.

His chest tightens as he looks at her, but he knows it's all or nothing time.

He clears his throat. "You know, we've been so focused on getting here we never talked about what your plans are for after." He takes a sip of coffee and braces himself.

"I … I don't have plans, really. Um, my car is at Dunny's and I have some stuff at Mrs. Cope's in Phoenix. I guess I should go back," she drops her hands to her lap.

He lets out the breath he'd been holding.

"Sweets, look at me," he coaxes gently.

She looks up but doesn't meet his eyes.

"I don't have all the answers but I think we can figure something out together. Do you want to go back to the life you had in Phoenix?"

She huffs, "I have a set of second-hand sheets, some summer clothes," she smirks as he chuckles, "and six old books in a room atMrs. Cope's. I don't have a _life _there, Moondoggie."

"Good," he smiles as her eyes shoot up to meet his.

"Good? Pathetic is a better word," she bites back.

"Sweets it's good because maybe you might want to stay with me for a bit longer, maybe through the holidays?" He holds her gaze as she thinks.

_Please, please, please._

"Moondoggie," she sighs and drops her head in defeat. He swallows thickly. "I don't have any money left, I am beyond grateful, but now it's time to get back to reality," she whispers.

He stares at the top of her lowered head. All he knows is if he backs down now he'll regret it for the rest of his life.

He reaches his hand across the table, "Sweets," he waits.

Slowly she slides her hand to meet his. As he enfolds her hand in his**, **he hears a soft sob shudder through her.

He moves to her side of the booth and pulls her to him. She drops her head to his shoulder and quietly cries**.** He lets her go for a bit, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her arm.

When she calms down to hiccups and sniffles, he brings her face up with his finger under her chin and kisses her forehead, handing her a paper napkin. While she wipes her face and pulls herself together, he takes the opportunity to pitch his proposal.

"Sweets, I don't know for sure what you want, but you don't have to make all of your decisions today. The way I see it, you're not at a dead end, you're at a crossroads.

"This is what I want to do. Now tell me if it sounds good to you. I want to take the next four days and have fun while we travel to Chicago. Don't worry about money; I still have half of my pay from Newton's to blow through. I'd like to spend Christmas day in Chicago. After the New Year, we could head back down and visit with Dunny and Bob. If you want, we can send Mrs. Cope money to box and ship your things to Dunny's. That way you'll be ready to go in any direction you want from there, a crossroads of possibilities."

He sits back, trying to appear calm.

"I can wait until we get back to Dunny's," she whispers.

"You can stay with me until we get back to Dunny's."

She lets out a shuddering sigh, "K."

He lifts her chin, "Okay?" he can't believe it.

She nods and smiles shyly, "yeah."

He pulls her into a bear hug, "Oh God, Sweets, that's the best thing I've heard… ever," he laughs at his stupidity with sheer relief.

She laughs into his collar.

He hugs her again and then rests his arm on the back of the booth as he motions to the waitress.

**~o0o~**

Relief sits like a third person in the cab of the truck as they head out of town. Like two inmates with death row pardons, they smile and laugh, slightly drunk on the reprieve thatlife has given them.

"Stop!" Sweets shouts.

Moondoggie pulls over in alarm.

Sweets jumps out of the truck and begins walking back to the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Sweets?"

"I'm all right Moondoggie, I just wanted to say goodbye. I won't be coming back," she says with conviction.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she stares at the sign.

"Years ago, I found a picture in a shoes box with a young Renee and a man with my hair and eyes with Forks Photo Hut stamped on the back. When I needed help with college I thought I'd try. I found his picture on the Forks Police website. I sent him the paperwork with a letter but I never heard from him. I think he never knew Renee was ever pregnant with me. I don't think he knew about me at all and I think he died before he could make up his mind what to do about me." She lets out a deep shuddering sigh and pulls Moondoggie's arms tighter around her.

"I never had a mother. I never had a father. I've had more family with you, Dunny and Bob in the past few days than I've had in my whole life. Now that I know the difference, I won't be pining for second best," she sniffs and sighs.

He squeezes her a bit tighter. She turns in his arms and kisses his cheek sweetly. "Thank you, Moondoggie."

He turns her in his arms, looking at her lips as he leans in, kissing her on her cheek. "Thank you for reminding me how good it feels to care, Sweets," he whispers.

She looks at his lips and up to his eyes. He smiles knowingly.

"Ready?" he asks as he releases her to take both of her hands.

Turning to look at the sign one more time, she reaches down. Taking a fist of dirt, she rubs it between her hands, watching as the wind carries it away.

She smiles up to him and nods. He places his arm around her and guides her toward the truck. Kissing the side of her head, he whispers, "Good girl."

**~o0o~**

On the ferry that takes them over Puget Sound to Seattle, Moondoggie takes Sweets up to the observation deck. He loves the ferry and wants to share this it with her.

He settles her on a bench and pulls her into his side as he drapes a blanket over their laps.

"Moondoggie, why Christmas in Chicago?" she asks as she pulls the blanket up under her chin.

He tucks it tighter around them to keep out the draft.

"It's where my folks are, my mom, pops, sister," He says looking out over the water.

She pauses, choosing her words carefully, "the folks you haven't seen in eight years?"

"The same," he says with forced lightness.

"Moondoggie … why?"

"It's time, Sweets. You've reminded me that I have a family, and yes, I'm terrified at facing my pops and his wall of judgment, but I _hav_e one, and he is alive. I'm filled with guilt at the idea of seeing my mother and sister, but I _have_ a mom and sister. You've showed me how good it feels to be tethered to another. It's time for me to stop running," he kisses the forehead resting on his shoulder.

"If it gets too tough, we'll go, okay," she says giving him a squeeze.

"Okay,**"** he sighs out.

"K,**"** she says softly as she watched the Seattle skyline loom before them.

**~o0o~**

They make it to Spokane, Washington the first night. It's a push for Moondoggie**,** but he has the first phase of _'Operation Sweets' Christmas'_ waiting for them.

They check into a motel and head out to look for food. They sit side by side and share a soup sampler and beer bread at _Soulful Soup and Spirits_. They have such a great selection of beers that Moondoggie indulges in one with dinner. He notices how she quiets after his order and busies herself with the menu.

"Sweets, it's just one. I don't drink much and I haven't drunk to excess since my college days. Is this something that can come between us? I'll order a Coke if it will make you more comfortable," he ducks his head to look at her.

She rests her head on his shoulder, "No, Moondoggie, I have a very bad history with people who drink but I trust you," she whispers as she looks up.

He tucks her hair behind her ear, "Let me know if it becomes a problem. You're more important than a bottle of hops," He smiles tenderly.

Watching her shyly smile, he knows he's said the right thing.

**~o0o~**

Warmed through and rested, he walks them to the Campbell House to take a tour of the nineteenth-century mansion wrapped in its Christmas finery. Moondoggie smiles at the sparkle in her eye as they walk up the drive. She has to touch everything, the garland running in every room covered with lights and decorative fruits, theglass and handmadeornaments on the trees throughout the house, the beautiful ball gowns displayed in a lady's dressing room. It thrills him to watch her soak in every homey thing in the beautiful house.

When they find themselves back at the front foyer, Moondoggie escorts her out the ornate front doors to a horse- drawn carriage. He sees a lone tear slip from her eye as he tucks a blanket around her torso. He runs his fingers lightly over her skin as his thumb runs a gentle line under her bottom lip.

She smiles at him and holds her breath as he leans in, kissing her salty cheek.

The carriage takes them through downtown Spokane alight with Christmas decorations. They stop in front of the Martin Woldson Theater. She holds tight to his arm as he buys their tickets and escorts her to their seats. As he settles in next to her, she looks to him to explain.

"The Nutcracker Suite … my mom and sister went every year. It was a cornerstone part of our Christmas when I was growing up. Dunny and Bob told me you took ballet when you were little. I would have loved to have seen you dance," he shrugs, "anyway, I thought it would be a good way to kick off our Christmas together."

She squeezes his hand with brimming eyes. "Thank you," she whispers.

"No crying, Sweets," he smiles, raising their joined hands to his mouth as the room darkens.

**~o0o~**

The bus drops them up the street from the motel. They walk arm in arm through the chilly night. Reaching the warm room, they make short work of getting ready and climb into their separate beds seeking warmth.

Moondoggie is just drifting away when she calls him back.

"_Moooondoggie_"

"Come on, Baby," he mumbles as he lifts the far side of his blankets.

She slips in and snuggles next to him.

"Night Moondoggie," she whispers.

"Nnnn, Sweets," he breathes out pulling the blanket over her shoulder.

She smiles to herself as he begins to softly snore.

**~o0o~**

Well rested, Moondoggie gets behind the wheel determined to make Billings, Montana before dark. Sweets occupies her time with chasing Christmas songs on the radio.

After buying tape and Red Hots at the first gas station, she makes garland and a wreath out of thegreen napkins she took from the complimentary coffee counter in their motel lobby. She decorates the dashboard with the garland and spends an hour licking the back of the Red Hot candies and sticking them to the wreath. Moondoggie struggles to keep his eyes on the road as her little red tongue darts out over and over. When she's done, she hangs it proudly on the rearview mirror as he swallows thickly.

After dropping their luggage off in the room, they walk to _The Burger Dive_ where she has a massive hamburger with an onion ring tucked under the bun. He laughs watching her try to fit that huge burger in her mouth. He finally has mercy on her and cuts it into quarters. He has the Blackened Sabbath burger and a basket of fries, letting her snitch a few.

Now that he is away from the torture of the cinnamon incense, they talk freely, holding hands throughout their meal.

**~o0o~**

With the lights off Moondoggie is finally free to think on the events of the day.

_That tongue… _

_That mouth ... _

He closes his eyes against the onslaught of images. He wants to cover that sweet, juicy little mouth with his, to claim it, explore it, own it. He wants to suck the red cinnamon tongue until he's drunk with her.

He wants her, all of her.

He turns over and punches his pillow.

"_Moooondoggie_,"

He groans into his pillow at the bad timing, really, bad timing.

He waits a minute trying to calm down then lifts up the far side of his covers,

"Come on, Sweets."

She comes over and moves under the covers toward him.

"Turn over, Sweets. Face your bed." He whispers in the dark.

She turns and he slides to her and spoons with her.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah, this is nice." She pats his arm under the cover.

"Good," he kisses her temple. "Goodnight, Sweets."

They settle into the quiet darkness and he finally begins to drift.

"Moondoggie?

"Yes, Baby," he mumbles.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she asks quietly in the night.

He freezes.

"I kiss you all the time, Sweets" he loosens his hold slightly.

"You kiss my forehead, my nose, my head, my hands. If I walked around barefoot, I'd probably be able to get you to kiss my feet. But you won't kiss my lips."

She squirms a little while she talks.

"Be still, Sweets."

"Why," she starts to turn to see him and it all comes crashing down.

Suddenly, he has her pinned under him as he hovers over her.

"Because you're driving me insane," he lowers his hip so she can feel him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh,' all day Sweets, with the licking and the cinnamon, you're so good and sweet and I just really want to do very bad things to you right now. He growls out.

She takes a moment to take in her first meeting with an unhinged Moondoggie. Although he's a bit scary, he is also glorious. The heat coming off him is thermal, and spread out under him she finds she really wants to play with fire.

She meets his eyes, "But that doesn't answer my question, Moondoggie. Why won't you kiss me?" she whispers.

He sits up on his heels, pushes her thighs further apart with his knees and runs his hands roughly up her sides as he resumes hovering over her. Running his hands up into her hair as his body presses against her, he angles her head just so, as he leans in. With his lips suspended deliciously close hers, he whispers hoarsely, "Because, little girl, the day I claim your lips, I claim all of you. And there won't be any coming back from that. We're talking all in."

He leans down slowly and places a hot, lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth as his hand glides along her torso stopping to let his thumb run under her breast.

"Now, turn back over and behave or move back over to your bed." He says firmly.

"I'll behave, Moondoggie," she pants as her hip rubs across him as she turns.

He growls and helps her turn over and pulls her roughly against him to spoon. "You're going to get burned, Sweets."

"Oooo, I'm so scared," she laughs breaking the tension.

He chuckles behind her and taps her hip, "Behave." He kisses just below her ear and pulls her in tighter.

"Goodnight, Moondoggie" she pushes back a bit.

"Goodnight, Sweets." He whispers against her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**T**hey reach Bismarck, North Dakota late afternoon. Sweets sees a pool hall and they take a few hours to fleece the locals. He sits at the bar nursing a beer as he watches her charm a roomful of men. To the younger guys she's a sweet little sister who likes to tease. To the older men she is the daughter figure who touches their arm and praises them. By the time she's done working the room, she has half a dozen men willing to take a pool cue to anydrunken bastard who reaches for her. It's quite amazing to watch.

The first time he watched her play pool he had wondered if she was fleecing Dunny, Bob and himself. However, her smile is more planned with these men. The pitch of her voice more practiced. No, after watching her this second night, he knows he has the real Sweets and everyone else has a stranger that looks a bit like her.

It's late when they leave the pool hall over three hundred dollars richer. They take turns with warm showers and eat pizza in bed watching _A Christmas Story_.

With lights off they snuggle down under the covers. Moondoggie gave up and got a room with one, queen-size bed instead of two doubles. Who was he kidding? He wants her in his bed as much as she obviously wants to be in it.

**~o0o~**

**S**weets takes great pride in paying for their gas on the way to Wisconsin. But he finds that's not all she's been buying.

She has taken to keeping cinnamon mints with her, and moving close to him when she's talking. When he squirms, she just laughs. He also finds green and red wrapped Hershey Kisses everywhere, in his coat pocket, on the dashboard, perched on top of his quarter pounder at lunch.

As they get back on the road, she pops in a CD of Christmas songs. She giggles every time _'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' _plays and when '_Baby, It's Cold Outside_' plays, she makes him sing the male part. It's a good thing he's seen _Elf_ so many times.

When they pull into Eau Claire, Wisconsin**, **it's a bit early. They check-in and do a little shopping for Christmas presents. While Moondoggie buys cigars for his pops she picks out two scarfs for his mom and sister. He notices how relieved she seems now that she is not facing his family empty handed and wonders how long she's been worrying about this.

They drop their shopping bags in their room and walk to _The Tavern Grill_ for a light dinner and stop by the bonfire in the park near their motel. They stand wrapped in each other by the fire; sipping hot chocolate from the same cup and watching the carolers in the gazebo perform. Moondoggie sways them to the music while his Sweets sings along.

After the little concert, the couple walks back to the motel holding hands. He pulls their joined hands to his mouth for a kiss and then tucks them into his warm jacket pocket. She smiles brightly, understanding better what his little kisses mean.

**~o0o~**

**C**hristmas Eve awakens cold and icy. Sweets isn't sure traveling with icy conditions is a good idea but Moondoggie know that his heavy truck can get them down the road.

Much to Sweet's horror, they hit black ice an hour into the morning drive and slide off the road. But Moondoggie just puts it into four-wheel drive and pulls back onto the highway.

She reaches over and pats his thigh with pride and relief. He captures her hand and brings it to his lips before letting their entwined hands rest between them on the bench seat.

**~o0o~**

They pull into Chicago after dark.

Moondoggie is bone tired and road-weary from battling the icy conditions.

Once in their hotel room, he collapses face down on the bed.

"Moondoggie, how about we nap for a couple of hours and then have a light, late dinner**,"** She suggests taking off his boots.

He rolls over and holds his arms out and she climbs on the bed to fill them.

"You told me you always wanted to go to a candlelight service. Do you want to do that tonight? There'sa beautiful, old ornate church that has midnight mass with a candle service and a full choir. I think it has a pipe organ."

You're not too tired?" she asks.

"No, with the nap I'll be good to go." He says with a yawn.

"Then, yes, it would mean so much to me," she says softly.

"Okay, then help me up so I can go to sleep.

**~o0o~**

They walk up the steps of St. Clement for the Midnight Mass. Moondoggie watches her get lost in the beauty and grandeur of the ornate church. They find seats to the side where they can see the choir loft clearly. As she looks around the church, he slips his hand to rest on the inside of her knee, rubbing small circles with his forefinger.

Sharing the prayer book and hymnal, he understands now why his mom and pops always shared their book. There is something beautiful about having your voice mingle with the one you love while saying holy words. He wonders if his family is atMidnight Mass in their church across town.

The priest speaks of the birth of Christ bringing freedom from your past and ushering in hope for your future. Moondoggie pulls her close with those words. He feels hope for the first time in many long years because of his Sweets, and if it was God that sent her to him**,** he was man enough to thank him.

During the candle service, he can't take his eyes off his Sweets.

She is luminous.

Shebelongs in candlelight.

After the final prayer, the priest gives a few announcements and strangely thanks the congregation for not stealing baby Jesus from the manger this year. Sweets nudges him to see three teenagers giggling and elbowing each other.

They stop by the nativity after leaving the church.

"Look how cute the donkey and cow are. They're smiling at baby Jesus." She squeezes his hand.

"I think they're just glad he's still on the job." He taps the manger with his knee causing the baby to rock, "Hang tough, lil' dude," he laughs.

"Moondoggie," she laughs as she swats him, "that's just wrong."

"What, I was just hoping he's not abducted on his birthday," he gives her a cheeky grin.

She smacks him softly again. Turning to face him, she slips her hands slyly into his jacket pockets and tugs him closer.

"You know, I've heard that a kiss on Christmas is blessed by baby Jesus himself," she whispers as she lifts her face to him.

He smiles lovingly at her, "Let's head out, you little temptress."

She huffs as he tows her toward the line of cabs.

**~o0o~**

"**O**h God, I don't know if I can do this." Moondoggie groans as his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Moondoggie, Dunny called them and told them we're coming. We need to do this. As the preacher said, _we'll put the past behind us and move forward with hope_."

"Priest," he cuts his eyes over to her.

She sticks her tongue out and smiles. He chuckles softly and relaxes back against the seat.

"If it gets too bad, we'll leave, I promise," she squeezes his hand.

"Okay," he huffs out.

"K," she smiles.

They pull up a drive that opens to reveal manicured lawns and a three-story mansion, decorated tastefully for the holidays.

He helps her out and grabs the bag of presents from the back.

He catches Sweets out of the corner of his eye, frozen; staring at the house.

He rubs the back of his neck, "yeah, I **…** I come from money," he says sheepishly.

"No Moondoggie, you come from people," she says in awe.

He turns to follow her view, and sees his parents standing on the front porch, hugging each other with tears streaming down their faces.

Seeing his pops crying gives him hope.

Sweets squeezes his hand and begins towing him toward the house. She steps back as both parents embrace their son. There are muffled words of love and forgiveness before he pulls back to face his pops.

"My God, son, forgive me. Please forgive me," his pops sobs out as Moondoggie pulls him into another hug.

"I'm sorry too, Pops," Moondoggie chokes**. **They squeeze each other with love and forgiveness and then awkwardly pull apart.

Moondoggie grabs Sweet's hand and pulls her into the group. He notices she has been crying, too**.**

"Mom, Pops, I'd like you to meet my Sweets, Bella Swan," he beams down on her, "Sweets, this is Mom and Pops, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Sweets says sweetly as Moondoggie wraps his arm around her.

Moondoggie smiles as his mom pulls Sweets in for a hug as his pops says, "Please, call us Carlisle and Esme and come inside. We usually have better manners."

Sweets smiles at the older version of Moondoggie and slips her arm in the crook of his, "That's all right it's a special occasion."

"Yes, yes it is," Carlisle smiles down at the sweet miracle that brought their son back to them.

Sweets smiles back at her Moondoggie as he wraps his arm around his mom's shoulders, who in turn pats his cheek adoringly.

The large foyer echoes the glad sounds of people excitedly catching up while coats are discarded.

Once in the spacious living room, Moondoggie begins to look around expectantly.

"Where's Alice?" he asks as he looks towards the staircase.

Esme speaks up first.

"She doesn't live here," Esme begins.

"Come on let's all sit and get comfortable," Carlisle says as he ushers them to the grouping of winged back chairs and love seats.

Once seated with Sweets, Moondoggie looks to his mom to continue.

"She was married five years ago. They met at a mixer on campus. Jasper was a TA at the time. It was a beautiful wedding," she says as she sweeps her hand toward a wall of frames.

"Now he's a professor at the University of Chicago and she has an upscale, couture clothing shop called _Charming Things_." Her face lights up as she adds, "They have a precious little two-year-old angel named Maddie." She finishes with a sweep at another set of pictures on the piano.

"Wow, so much has changed. I've missed so much," he says with grief.

"But you're back now, that's the main thing," Carlisle smiles sadly at his son.

"Are you going to stay for a bit?" Esme asks carefully.

Moondoggie glances at his Sweets, "I …I don't know what our plans are, but we're here for today. Will she … they be coming by today?" he asks keeping his gaze on Sweets who sits stiffly next to him.

"They have Christmas with Maddie in the morning and come over for an early dinner around three. Would you like a drink? I have some hors d'oeuvres to set out," Esme adds brightly.

"Water would be nice, Esme, thank you. Is there a bathroom I could use to freshen up?" Sweets asks as she stands.

"Of course, dear, in the hall off the foyer," Esme says as she swishes toward the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, Edward," Sweets says patting his shoulder.

Carlisle watches his son who has his eyes glued to Sweets' retreating form.

"Son?"

"Something's not right, Pops," Moondoggie says shakily.

"Then go after her and make it right," he smiles knowingly. She's the one, isn't she?"

Moondoggie smiles shyly back, "yeah, yeah she is."

"Then go get her." Carlisle urges.

**~o0o~**

He doesn't turn when he hears the door open or when he feels her nearing him and the nativity in the foyer.

"It's a nice nativity, she comments, "so realistic."

"Not since the bike ride," he says looking straight ahead.

"What?" she stills at his tone.

"Youhaven't called me by name since you got off my bike. Why now, Sweets?" he asks stiffly.

"I … I don't know," she whispers dropping her eyes.

"Not good enough, Sweets … Why?" he growls out.

"You have your family now, you'll be okay. I … I'm glad you'll be okay now," she smiles up at him as a tear rolls down her cheek.

He doesn't look at her as his tight jaw twitches.

He doesn't move but to run his finger over the baby in the manger. He picks it up and slips it into his pocket.

"Edward!"

"No, Sweets," he growls as he spins her around and pins her to the archway leading to the dining room.

"Who am I to you?" He wants to shake her.

He watches her eyes for the truth.

"You're my Moondoggie." She sobs out.

He relaxes his hold on her and pulls her into him.

And you're my Sweets" he rests his forehead on hers, running his hand down her hair.

"I'm going to have to call you by your name sometimes," She says softly.

"I know, but that's not who I am to you.

I want …

I need to be _your_ Moondoggie. I want to be your man.

You're the answer to my great _**'**__Why__**'**_ Sweets.

You're _why_ I get up in the morning, _why_ I smile through the day, _why_ I see a future. You _are_ my future.

You're it for me, Sweets. You're everything, and I love you," he breathes out as he places the baby Jesus in her hand, encasinghers in his own.

"Moondoggie," she whispers, "you've become my home, my family." A small sob escapes as she continues, "I love you so much it hurts to think of a moment without you."

"Then stay with me, Sweets. Tell me you'll stay with me," he closes his eyes and shakes her softly.

"_Mooooondoggie,_" she waits. When he looks at her, her eyes are glancing up.

"Moondoggie, look … mistletoe.**"**

He looks up.

"Remember, it's all in, Sweets," he challenges.

"Yes, please," she sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He growls as he pulls her flush against him**. **He tugs at her hair, gently tilting her head back. Cupping her face with his hand, he gazes heatedly into her eyes seeing the love and longing he's been waiting for.

"I love you, Sweets," he breathes out as his lips cover hers.

He wraps her tighter, pulling her closer as her mouth opens for him. He groans as his tongue slides along hers.

Tasting,

Feeling,

Claiming.

Her whimper almost makes his knees buckle.

Slowly, so slowly, he pulls back with sweet kisses of promise.

"I love you, Moondoggie," she whispers.

He rocks them gently, "I love you, Sweets. Merry Christmas, Baby."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"**A**re they all right, should we see if they need our help?" Esme's concerned whisper echoes through the foyer.

"Es, I think if we just leave them to sort it out, you'll be very happy with the results," Carlisle whispers back.

Moondoggie drops his head to Sweets's shoulder as she begins to giggle.

"Mom, Pops, we'll be with you in a moment. We just have some mistletoe to try out," Moondoggie laughs as Sweets smacks him on the arm.

Carlisle's, "Come away, dear," leaves the foyer in silence.

As Moondoggie laughs into her hair, his breath running down her neck is a delicious torment for his Sweets.

Before he knows what's happening, she has his face up and her lips pressed to his as her hands run down his back, resting her fingertips just inside the waistlineof his jeans.

He groans into her as her tongue dips inside his mouth.

_That tongue_ …

He pushes her back against the wall, claiming her mouth and capturing her tempting little tongue. He runs his hands up her sides from her waist, past her ribs, slowing just before detouring, wrapping himself around her and pulling his lips to her neck.

"God, Baby, we've gotta stop," he pants out. He feels her moving his collar to kiss his neck and feels a shiver run down him. "Stop Baby, please," he gasps and pulls back.

He feels her giggling quietly against his neck, sending another shiver rushing through him.

_What his woman does to him._

He taps her hip as he pulls his body away.

"Behave," he whispers, resting his forehead on hers. He runs his hand softly down her hair as their breath and heart rates slowly calm.

"I love you," she sighs.

Moondoggie feels her words soak into his soul.

"I love you Baby," he says, pulling back to smile down on her.

~o0o~

They reenter the living room holding hands, one in victory as the other blushes.

Carlisle and Esme sit in the corner of the couch, whispering to each other with his arm around her shoulders and her hand resting on his thigh.

"Sorry about that Mom. We just needed to sort some things out," Edward says as he tows Bella to the love seat across from his parents.

As he throws his arm across the couch behind her, he glances at his Pops, who lifts his eyebrows. Edward smiles and nods slightly.

Pulling his wife closer, Carlisle whispers, "Good, good."

"Well, let's try this again," Esme playfully huffs. "I have some hors d'oeuvres in the warmer; may I bring them out now?" She smiles as she sits forward.

"Of course, um … may I help you?" Bella asks softly.

"Yes dear, I'd like that," Esme says as she stands.

The two men lean forward, mirror images, with their forearms resting on their knees, as they watch the two women walk out of the room.

"It went well?" Carlisle asks conspiratorially.

Edward leans back with his ankle across his knee.

"Yeah, she loves me, Pops," he breaks out in the biggest grin of his life.

"I'm so glad," Carlisle beams back.

Edward's arm drops off the back of the couch and he leans forward as his pops' countenance darkens.

"Edward, I need to say this quickly before the women come back. I am so sorry for how I failed you, how I hurt you back then," he holds his hand up," please Son, let me get this out and then we can talk more later."

Edward sits back.

"Son, I handled it all wrong. Lauren lied and the Mallorys covered up so much that the truth didn't come to light for a good six months after you left. I failed you in not believing you, not siding with you, not trusting you. I just want, no, I need you to know that I love you and I am so sorry for the damage I caused this family." With that, Carlisle sits back and rubs his hands over his face as he breathes out.

Edward takes a moment. "Thanks, Pops that means a lot to me. But I didn't do things right either. I didn't allow you to make things right. Allthese years, I've been dodging and I'm sorry. We lost a lot of time but asyou said earlier, 'we're here now,'" Edward smiles at Pops as the women come chattering through the kitchen door.

Looking away from his pops his heart skips a beat as Sweets approaches.

_She loves him. _

**~o0o~**

Moondoggie watches Sweets move about the house**,** interacting with his parents. It is a surreal feeling to be here in the home of all of his Christmas pasts, while his Spirit of Christmas future walks through the room.

Bella helps Esme in the kitchen, setting the table, lighting the candles, any job Esme gives her. He enjoys watching her from across the room. He loves that she fits so well with his Mom, who seems to be on cloud nine. Much like Dunny and Bob, his parents have found that his Sweets is easy to love.

She carries a sprig of mistletoe in her pocket pandering to his need to kiss her, often. He loves watching her eyes sparkle as she tilts her head up in anticipation. He realizes she's waited to be kissed as long as he wanted to kiss her.

Now she is a girl who needs to be kissed thoroughly and he's just the man for the job.

_Her kisses_

He couldn't get enough of her kisses and just the thought of that warm juicy mouth makes him want more.

White knuckled, sheet fisting more.

It was going to be a very long day.

**~o0o~**

Carlisle invites his son to watch the last Bears game he has recorded with him. He says he knows the score but he wanted to see the game anyway. Edward sits down with a beer and begins to prop his feet on the coffee table. Carlisle shoots a warning glance toward the kitchen and Edward laughs as he crosses his ankle over his knee instead.

Nothing has changed and yet everything has. This is his parents' home now, a place that holds his childhood memories. But now home for him is giggling over losing the ladle in the stock pot in his Mom's kitchen.

He smiles hearing her giggle. And the love of family swells within him.

He clears his throat.

"You and Mom doin' good, Pops?" Edward asks as he takes a sip.

"We are. Just had our thirty-second anniversary and we're doing very well. I've cut back hours at the hospital. I'm doing more consulting and lecturing. Your mom travels with me now when I lecture. We're enjoying the travel." Carlisle smiles warmly.

"We ate at _Clough's Crossing_ when I lectured in Cincinnati last year," Carlisle drops casually with a hint of pride.

"Really," Edward laughs. "I did some work for them."

"I know. When I told the owner my name he asked me if I knew an Edward Cullen, said what a great guy you were." Carlisle smiles at his son warmly.

Edward shifts under his Pop's gaze.

"What did you have?"

Carlisle smiles at his son's diversion, "Your mom had the Pan Roasted Chicken but I had the Blackened Ribeye."

Edward laughs as his pops rolls his eyes in gastronomic bliss. "Fully loaded?"

"Onions and mushrooms, it was perfection. I dream of that steak," Carlisle sighs.

Edward laughs nodding knowingly.

"Sam showed me the work you did on the old bookcase," Carlisle continues. "It's such an incredible piece. It would have been such a loss if you hadn't restored it. I get it now. You're like a woodworking doctor." Carlisle laughs and Edward shakes his head but joins in.

"Dunny was an excellent teacher."

"Yes, and a good friend, but you already loved working with wood. It was there long before you stayed with Dunny. I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner," Carlisle counters, glancing at the ornately framed mirror over the piano.

**~o0o~**

In the second quarter, Bella comes by pandering a kiss.

Edward pulls her onto his lap as she holds the mistletoe over her head. They both relish that they can do this freely and often. Once she drops her head to his shoulder Edward speaks up.

"Sweets, you remember wanting to meet Dunny's doctor friend?" he begins.

"Yes," she says as she sits up.

He holds out his hand toward his pops, "Ms. Swan I'd like you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"You helped our Dunny?" she hops off Edward's lap.

"Um, yes, many years ago," Carlisle smiles.

Bella motions for him to stand. Carlisle shoots a glance at his son who just gives him a cheeky smile.

"I'm going to hug you now, K?" Bella warns as Esme comes out of the kitchen to watch the event.

Carlisle blushes as Bella wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her patting her back.

"Thank you so much for investing in him. When you reached out to Dunny, you touched Bobby's life, Moondoggie's life and now, mine. You had a part in saving all of us. Thank you." Bella says with a squeeze then turns his head by his chin and kisses his salty cheek.

Esme joins them as Edward stands. She wraps her arm around her husband's waist as Moondoggie pulls Sweets back to his chest.

Carlisle pulls a handkerchief out of his back pocket while he sniffs. He wiped his eyes then hands it to his wife to dry her tears as well.

Moondoggie rocks Sweets quietly while everyone gains their composer.

Finally, Carlisle sits back down pulling Esme down beside him as Moondoggie pulls Sweets next to him.

"She wanted to meet the man that helped Dunny," Edward explains to Esme.

"That was so long ago. We had only been married a year and truthfully I didn't know if he should get so attached to those he helped, you know, professional distancing. I was afraid Carlisle would get hurt," Esme shares as she wraps both her arms around Carlisle's upper arm.

He brings her hand to his mouth then adds, "Dunny was at the end of himself. He was so ready but didn't know how to get help. I couldn't look the other way. More than anyone at the shelter, Dunny grabbed my heart and wouldn't let go." Carlisle shrugs, quiet with his memories.

The room falls into a peaceful silence as each person follows their thoughts and each couple holds onto each other.

Bella's soft voice breaks the silence of the room, "It's as if you paid it forward, Carlisle, without knowing. There would come a time when Moondoggie would need a friend out in the world and by reaching out to Dunny before Moondoggie was a twinkle in your eye you placed that friend out there for him."

They all smile at the thought.

"Kismet," Esme smiles.

Carlisle nods, "Fate."

"With maybe a touch of serendipity thrown in," Edward adds.

"To Dunny," Carlisle lifts his beer.

Edward leans forward and raises his, "To Dunny."

Both men drink to their friend. Carlisle passes his bottle to Esme, who takes a sip as Sweets, takes a beer-infused Moondoggie kiss instead.

"To Dunny," she whispers against his lips.

The women watch the game curled up with Carlisle and Moondoggie until the buzzer sounds in the kitchen.

With a final hug and peck the women disentangle themselves and head to the kitchen.

**~o0o~**

With the fourth quarter starting up, the front door hits the wall and a little squeal fills the foyer.

Edward jumps and Carlisle laughs as he stands to brace for impact.

The men walk toward the foyer as it fills with the sounds of bags rustling and voices talking over each other.

Edward stands in the archway to the living room watching the familial scene of his sister's family wishing his parents 'Merry Christmas' with hugs and love. Central to it all is a little jumping bean hopping through the sea of hugging adults chirping of Santa and presents and pancakes with antlers and strawberry noses.

He feels an outsider to this scene; the group so known to each other, familiar in everyday things. He rubs his chest trying to ease the pain.

A cool hand covers his, reminding him that he is not alone. He wraps his arm around Sweets drawing her to him and resting his cheek on her hair.

_Better. She makes everything better. _

He sighs and waits.

The jumping bean sees them first.

"Who are you?" she stills and blinks up at them.

Esme takes the lead as the room quiets, "This is your mommy's brother, Edward, your Uncle Edward."

She hugs the jumping bean as she beams proudly up at her son.

"Hi, Uncle Ehwud," the bean smiles as she wiggles out of Esme's hug. Her stare shifts to Bella.

"This is Bella, what's your name?" Edward asks.

"I'm Maddie," she bounces, frowning at them for their lack of knowledge.

"Your pretty Aunt Bewah," she throws over her shoulder, as her father begins wrangling her out of her outerwear.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not your aunt, she's just one of Uncle Edward's friends" Edward watches his sister break away from her hug with Carlisle.

"Merry Christmas, Alice" Edward moves into the room cautiously towing Sweets with him.

He wraps his arms around his sister as Sweets rubs his back.

"Edward, it's good you could make it home," Alice says giving him one more squeeze before stepping back and looking at Bella.

"Alice, this is my Sweets, Bella Swan. Sweets, this is Alice. And you must be Jasper," Edward says over Alice's shoulder.

"Yes," Jasper says wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder, "Edward, Bella, it's nice to meet you. You've been missed." He smiles, leveling a look at Edward.

"I've missed being here. I missed a lot. I guess I owe you a welcome to the family," He smiles reaching out to shake his brother-in-law's hand.

"Belated," Alice interjects.

"Um … Yes,I guess I owe you a belated welcome. It's good to have you in the family." Edward amends.

Sweets takes his hand as he wraps his arm around her, feeling safe and tethered.

"Come on; let's not hash out the past in the foyer on Christmas day. We have better things to do," Carlisle calls out, putting on his best 'Fred Astaire' and swirling Esme over to the dining room archway as Esme laughs.

"Ooo, Ooo me next Grandpa, gimme kisses!" Maddie squeals pulling Carlisle's sweater.

He pulls her up between he and Esme and they fill the foyer with echoes of loud smacks and squeals.

Edward looks down at his Sweets glowing with joy in the moment, and is reminded of his Christmas present, for his love- this …Family, belonging, love. This is his Christmas present to her; why he braved facing his fears and failures. He had a family he could share with her.

He lifts her chin and gives her a sweet kiss.

Seeing the emotions swimming in his eyes, she turns in his arms and mouths "I love you" before accepting a lingering kiss from him.

"They're not under the missintoes," Maddie calls out as she makes her way over to the new people of the family.

Carlisle barks out a laugh, "You'll get used to it, Maddie dear, they're new to giving kisses so they have to practice a lot."

"Sorry Maddie, your Grandpa, and Grandma gave you such sweet smooches, we just couldn't wait our turn," Bella says softly, smiling at the sweet, little dark haired angel.

Maddie taps her cheek with her finger, granting Bella permission to give her a smooch. Bella cuts her eyes to Jasper and Alice before giving the little one a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Maddie," Bella says softly.

"Aww, now come on Maddie, let's go see what's under the tree," Esme says.

Arm in arm, Carlisle and Esme lead the procession into the living room with Maddie pulling ahead to find the tree.

Sweets tugs on Moondoggie causing him to stop and look at her.

" … You doing okay, Moondoggie?" Sweets asks putting her hand on his cheek.

He shakes his head.

"I … I'm all over the place. It's so good to be home. I've enjoyed the time with Mom and Pops," he stops and smiles down at Sweets. "I love how you and Mom get along."

Sweets smiles warmly, "She's wonderful, I just love her, both of them."

Moondoggie nods, "But Alice brings a whole other element. I don't think she's going to let me off so easy," he frowns.

He watches a storm brewing behind her eyes.

As she sets her jaw, he cuts her off.

"Now Sweets, you let me take the blows. I want you to stay out of the line of fire. She'll take her pound of flesh and then all will be forgiven. Please."

She shakes her head.

"Sweets" he groans.

"I don't like conflict, Moondoggie, but I don't want you hurt."

He lifts her face and smiles lovingly, "It means so much to me that you're in my corner, Baby."

"Always," she whispers.

He can't resist her siren's call and dips down, capturing her lips, so sweet, so tender.

He wants more. He wants to throw her over his shoulder and make a run for the front door, to get back to that perfect bubble of just the two of them. But he tempers his passion and pulls back to look in her eyes as he runs his hand down her glossy hair.

"Let's go in and enjoy the day, maybe Santa brought you something. You've been a very good girl this year." He kisses her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, her chin and as she laughs, he captures her lips.

Moondoggie squeezes her waist softly and with a sigh steps back, taking her hand and towing her into the cheerful sounds of family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Entering the living room, Moondoggie retakes his seat pulling Sweets onto the loveseat next to him. He throws his arm across the back of the couch as Sweets rests a hand on his thigh. Leaning over to kiss her temple, he takes her hand in his.

Sweets looks up to see everyone is watching them, blushes, and drops her head hiding behind her hair.

Noticing her shyness, Moondoggie brings their joined hands to his chest and wraps his arm around her shoulder, drawing her snug against him.

"It's such a joy to see you two together," Esme says. "It does this mother's heart good to see my boy so happy."

Moondoggie looks up to see Pops mirroring his position with his arm around his mom and her hand on his thigh. He nudges Sweets to look too. Seeing the mirrored couple, she looks up to Moondoggie and smiles. He gives her a wink and a cheeky grin.

"I want to sit with Aunt Bewuh," Maddie announces as she bounds out of the downstairs half bath in the hallway.

Jasper cages her in his arms as she tries to run past. Holding her wiggling form in one arm, he pulls her skirt out of the back of her stockings. A kiss to her downy hair and he thenreleases her on her way.

Alice walks out in time to watch Jasper kiss the top of Maddie's head and release her. Her smile fades as she watches Maddie climb over Edward to sit on Bella's lap.

She takes a moment to study her brother. He's aged. There are smile lines and his skin is more leathered but the change is really defined in his bearing. He moves with a quiet confidence and has a calm about him, a peace even, which was sorely lacking before he left.

_He left._

She was sixteen years old when her family broke apart. Her brother and father yelling behind closed doors. The cursings, slammed doors, packed bags, mother's tears, and then the silence.

She shook her head. What he did hurt Mom and Pops so profoundly that even the house felt it. It was no longer a home. It became a house that people resided in when they had nowhere else to go.

In time, it got better. Mom eventually began to expect the family to return in time for dinner. She began coming up to brush Alice's hair and chitchat with her before bed.

When she was nineteen and brought Jasper home for a family dinner, the table seemed complete again. Carlisle embraced Jasper like a son and Esme forced Alice to the kitchen to teach her how to feed a man.

A wedding and a birth, every milestone of her adult life has carried an undercurrent of sadness. Edward in his selfishness tainted every good thing in her life, and now he sits, smiling and laughing, forgiven and restored.

She shakes her head again.

Taking her place next to Jasper, she smiles at Maddie sitting so still and curling Bella's glossy hair around her finger while she sucks her two fingers and watches Grandpa sort through the presents.

"Maddie don't you want to help Grandpa?" Esme asks.

Maddie just shakes her head and rests it on Bella's breast. Edward reaches over and runs his hand down Maddie's curls.

"She's beautiful, Alice, so much like you," Edward says softly.

Alice's heart melts a little.

"Thanks," she nods as Jasper wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, these are, Grandma and Grandpa's, these are Uncle Edward and Bella's, these are Mommy and Daddy's and these—are Maddie's," Carlisle makes a grand production of leading from the small piles to the grand finale mountain.

Everyone gasps dramatically and Maddie sits up on Bella's lap, her eyes round with awe. She looks from the pile of presents to Bella, who looks just as surprised, and claps until Maddie begins clapping with her, and then jumps off Bella's lap to run to Grandpa.

Alice sits forward watching her daughter's happiness and sees Edward wrap his arm tightly around Bella and kiss her temple as she places her hand on Edward's cheek while she watches Pops and Maddie admire the pile of Christmas booty.

Grandpa and Maddie decide which two presents are the most tempting. Maddie picks the two largest packages to open before dinner.

She runs around and around the giant rectangle as Daddy tears the paper to reveal a Barbie Dream House.

As she squeals and dances, Jasper sits back on his haunches and glares at Esme and Carlisle.

"Some assembly required, thanks, Mom and Pops,"

"You're welcome, son," Carlisle laughs with Esme.

The second monolith reveals a kitchen, filled with plastic food, dishes, pots, and pans.

As Maddie gets lost opening and closing the doors tothe kitchen, Esme gives her hands a clap.

"Well, it's time I get in my kitchen to get our dinner on the table." She smiles at her family and stands.

"Let me help you, Esme," Bella says disentangling herself from Moondoggie.

He kisses her hand before letting go.

Alice stands to follow, although she would usually stay and watch Maddie.

When she reaches the kitchen, Bella and Esme seem to be moving in a familiar symbiotic dance to pull out casseroles and serving dishes, lining them up on the counter.

She takes a moment to listen to them chatter about the cuteness of Maddie and the readiness of the roast before stepping into the room.

"Mom, how can I help?"

Esme spins around with a ladle in hand sending a ribbon of gravy flying across Bella's apron.

"Oh, gosh," she gasps and joins Bella's laughter, "I'm so sorry. Um, let's see, you could pull out the water pitcher and fill the glasses on the table," she answers with a smile.

Alice nods, moving toward the refrigerator while Esme giggles with Bella, helping her remove her apron.

As Alice begins to fill the third water glass, Bella brings out two serving bowls setting them down on preplaced, cork hot pads.

"You know, when Mom told me Edward was finally gracing us with his presence, and was bringing a friend, I assumed one of his biker buddies had talked him into hitting up Mom and Pops for money. Now that I see his 'friend,' I can see how easy it was for you to hustle him into coming here," Alice said as she crossed her arms.

Bella straightens, "You're words sadden me, Alice. You're welcome to your opinion, even if it's wrong," she says holding her gaze before turning to leave the room.

Bella makes sure to stay near Esme as the three women make the table ready for the family.

When all is set and Bella lights the last candle, Esme gives a satisfied sigh with her hands on her hips.

"Well let's tell the men dinner is served."

**~o0o~**

The men come into the dining room with Maddie leading the procession holding a plate of plastic food. Carlisle and Edward pull out the chairs for Esme and Bella. Jasper helps Maddie into her high chair and kisses Alice's head before seating himself.

Carlisle looks around the table. With his daughter's family flanking his right side and his restored son's family flanking his left, he looks down the table to his beautiful bride who mirrors his elation and nods in satisfaction. He swallows thickly, holding out his hands, motioning the family circle to take hands for the blessing.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for the bounty on this table. Thank you for the bounty in our lives and this year, thank you for expanding and completing our family circle. We thank you for your son, Jesus and his birth, death, and resurrection. Amen.

Amens go around the table as heads are lifted.

"Bewuh, I want Aunt Bewuh," Maddie yells as she struggles to get out of her high chair and head across the table.

Jasper and Alice drop everything to keep her in her seat.

Moondoggie watches with amused fascination as this little person dominates the room of adults.

Jasper looks up into Edward's amused grin and relaxes his position, grinning back while holding onto his determined daughter.

"Maddie, dear we need to eat and then we can play," Alice reasons.

"Bewuh!"

Sweets looks up at Moondoggie, who just laughs and shrugs. She grins and nudges his side with her shoulder.

Leaning forward to be heard over the mayhem this little one is orchestrating, she says, "Please, let her down."

Alice freezes, but Jasper smiles and pulls his frantic angel out of her seat and sets her down with her legs already running.

"Maybe Alice can actually eat a hot meal for once," Jasper laughs watching as she runs like the devil is chasing her around the table.

Moondoggie catches her and sits her in Sweets lap. The little terror settles against Bella's chest and begins sucking her fingers.

"She's not usually so headstrong," Alice frowns at her daughter's back.

"No Alice, seeing how happy and confident she is, you can tell she has a safe home with loving parents. It's so obvious how loved she is," Bella says as she moves Maddie's curls away from her damp face.

Jasper sits back and smiles at the couple holding his girl and throws his arm behind his wife.

Alice looks down at her plate, "Well, thank you, Bella."

Moondoggie knows Sweets speaks from a life void of all that is good in Maddie's. She's a Madonna sitting with Little Bean on her lap. His heart swells with pride and longing for his girl.

"I love you, Baby," he whispers in her ear and kisses her forehead, her nose and finally her sweet lips.

"Let's get this feast moving," Carlisle pipes up from Edward's right.

"Everything looks and smells great, Mom," Edward says, leaning back and scooping mashed potatoes onto Sweets' plate and then his own.

Carlisle walks around the table offering red or white wine as the family fills their plates. Bella fills her bread plate with Maddie's picks and helps her hold the spoon and scoop a small mouthful of potatoes. Before Maddie can move it to her mouth, Bella turns it over and dips it in the green peas causing them stick to the spoon.

Maddie squeals and shows her Mommy how the peas don't fall off before putting it in her mouth upside down.

"Wine, Bella," Carlisle asks over her shoulder.

"Oh, no, thank you, Carlisle," Bella smiles up at him.

"I think you could be contributing to the delinquency of a minor, Pops, Alice snickers, "How old are you, Bella? If you don't mind me asking," Alice asks as she takes a sip of wine.

"I'm nineteen," She says loading Maddie's spoon again.

Carlisle leans forward and quietly says, "I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable, Bella."

"No Carlisle, please, I am fine. You didn't offend me in the least," Bella smiles up at Moondoggie Sr.

He smiles and pats her shoulder, "Edward …?"

"Oh, no thanks, Pops."

Alice can't resist commenting on this tee-totaling act they're putting on.

"I can't believe a big ol' biker guy like you doesn't drink. Or is this just since you started hooking up with minors?" Alice laughs as she cuts her roast.

If she had looked up she would have seen the sad disapproval on the faces of her parents and husband, as well as the shock on her brother's.

"Well, thank you for being so concerned for my liver and biker reputation, but no Alice, I prefer a good beer to wine, like the one I had while Pops and I watched the football game before you arrived," Edward smirks at his snotty little sister.

_She hasn't changed one damn bit, little brat._

Alice looks up in time to see Bella let out a little giggle and smack his chest with the back of her hand.

Maddie reaches over, slaps a potato-covered hand on Edward's chest, and then goes back to pushing peas and green beans into her mashed potatoes.

All tension is forgotten as everyone laughs at the little one's parroting of Bella.

The rest of dinner flows in a convivial glow. Esme sits back and watches her children interact, pleased with how Jasper and Edward are getting along. They both need friends and the three men can't seem to talk fast enough, Carlisle is happy. Bella is with Maddie, and Jasper's arm is always around Alice even while in deep conversation. She watches her family so alive and complete and feels a contentment flow over her. She looks into Carlisle's eyes and shares a happy smile with him.

**~o0o~**

As the dinner winds down, Esme and Bella begin clearing the table while Alice takes Maddie for another bathroom break.

As he had done at Dunny's, Moondoggie picks up his and Sweets' plates and begins to head to the kitchen.

Carlisle and Jasper look at each other. Jasper shrugs. Not to be shown up by the new man in the family, they pick up their plates and follow Edward, making sure that Esme sees them place the dishes on the counter before grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading to the living room.

After a while, Edward wanders into the living room with a beer and the guys finish the game while the women clean up and put away the food. A satisfied feeling washes over him to have his own woman in this domestic scene. She is the key to him fitting back into this family.

When all reconvene,Maddie's energy seems to crank back up. She wiggles and squirms on Alice's lap until unable to contain herself; she hops down and dances in the middle of the room.

Edward looks across to Jasper, "Is this normal?" he laughs cocking his head toward the whirling dervish.

"Oh yeah, this is our new reality," Jasper snickers.

He leans forward, "Maddie bring Mommy the blue present."

"Oh, Oh I wrapped that one." Maddie jumps up and down until Carlisle hands her the slender blue package.

She races to give it to Alice, who kisses her and then Jasper before making a big production out of thebeautiful paper and skillful wrapping. When she opens the jeweler's box to a diamond tennis bracelet, she and Maddie both squeal as Jasper puts it on her wrist, kissing her hand in the process.

"Maddie come get one for Grandma," Carlisle encourages. And so the present opening goes. Two for others and two for Maddie until Maddie is lost in a sea of wrapping paper.

"'To my Sweets, from her Moondoggie,' Maddie dear, this one is for Bella," Carlisle calls out for Maddie to deliver the silver wrapped jewelry box to his new daughter.

Maddie receives a kiss and a squeeze in payment for her delivery and wanders over to her daddy's lap to watch Bella open her present.

"When did you get this?" Sweets asks as she tears into the silver to find a T&Co box underneath.

"I ordered it online and picked it up in Seattle," he smiles at his devious genius.

She drops it in her lap, "Is that why you made us eat at that swanky mall?"

"Just open it, love," Moondoggie finds himself suddenly nervous, suddenly unsure how she'll react in front of this room of people.

She works the lid open to reveal a platinum, gold heart pendant necklace. "Oh, Moondoggie," she breaths out.

"Turn it over, baby," he whispers.

On the other side is a delicate engraving of a dog howling, silhouetted by a full moon with the elegant script saying 'Forever, your Moondoggie."

"Moondoggie, it's too much, but I love it more than you can know," she whispers as she hugs him tightly.

He smiles over her shoulder.

_She likes it._

"Well, Maddie let's keep up the momentum here. Let's see, 'To Moondoggie, Love, Sweets,'" Carlisle says to the room.

Maddie wobbles to get the red and gold ornate wrapped shirt box complete with large elaborate bow.

Moondoggie kisses Sweets as he takes the box in hand. He pulls off the giant red and gold bow and ribbon, tying it loosely around Little Bean's waist like a belt.

Maddie giggles and dances around trying to see it clearly.

Moondoggie rips the paper off and tears open the box.

"You're never giving it back, are you?" he states as he stares into the box.

Sweets blushes and giggles, "nope."

He pulls out a Harley Davidson T-shirt.

She bumps him with her shoulder, "I'm not promising I won't steal that one too." She leans in for a thank you kiss.

Alice leans over to Jasper, "I got her a Tiffany's necklace and 'all I got was this lousy T-shirt,'" she murmurs.

Jasper kisses her temple, "Be nice," he whispers.

When the tree stands vacant of its purpose, Maddie plays in the paper, sticking the bows in her hair as Esme comes in with one more present.

"Bella, this one is for you from Carlisle and me," Esme smiles, handing the tiny boxto a shocked Bella.

Edward looks from his mom to his pops for a clue, but only gets proud smiles from them. He looks back to Bella's lap just as she opens the tiny box.

Inside lays the baby Jesus, which he had placed in her hand under the mistletoe.

She looks from the present up to Moondoggie for help.

"Mom, Pops?"

"He belongs to her," Carlisle says as he wraps his arm around his wife.

"Yes, we know he will be in a loving home," Esme adds, giving Carlisle a watery smile and a knee pat as she settles into his arm.

Moondoggie pulls out his handkerchief and passes it to Sweets.

"Thank you," she whispers to Moondoggie.

Straightening and looking up she adds, "Thank you so much, he'll be cherished," to Carlisle and Esme.

They smile and nod.

Maddie, who has been watching Bella, open a present that made her cry had crawled up in daddy's lap. Now that everyone was smiling she climbs down and makes her way over to Bella.

She places her tiny hand on Bella's damp cheek, "Aunt Bewah, cry?

Moondoggie leans forward, "They're happy tears, Little Bean."

Bella smiles at her Moondoggie and then makes a big smile as she pulls the gift away from her heart and shows it to little Maddie.

"Baby Jesus is going to live at your house now?"

"What!" Alice barks, "Mom?"

"Now Alice, don't. Edward had given it to her right before he kissed her under the mistletoe. It was the sweetest thing. Of course, he belongs with them now," Esme sighs and wipes her eyes with Carlisle handkerchief.

'It is a Fontanini!" She throws at Edward and Bella. "It breaks up the set. What good is a nativity scene without the baby Jesus?" she huffs at her mother as Jasper pulls her to him.

"Stop," he whispers.

"Whatever." She says glaring across the room. "Maddie, come here baby." Alice holds her hands out to reclaim her daughter.

Edward is furious. His Sweets is shaking, not knowing what to do. Torn between loving the second present she has ever received on her very first Christmas and needing to give it back to patch the whole being torn in this family.

Maddie goes willingly to her mommy, but Jasper diverts her to him.

"Maddie and I are going to go make some hot chocolate with the big marshmallows. Come on Maddie Girl."

He stands and looks down at Alice and bends to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Make this right, baby." He whispers before he grabs up his girl, swinging her above his head, sending her into a fit of squeals.

Edward glares at his sister. His emotions are all over the place, but the one that dominates is '_Sweets should never feel hurt again and never from the hands of his own family'. _

"Sweets, leave the room please," he says tightly as he scowles at his sister.

Her gasp causes him to break eye contact with his sister and look into Sweets hurt eyes.

It guts him.

"I should never have brought you here." He shakes his head and drops his eyes, unable to bear looking at her. "Please go, now, Bella."

The 'Bella' gets her to move. As she woodenly stands and moves across the room, she hears Esme let out a sob.

Esme shoots up from her seat and closes the pocket doors that lead to the foyer. She turns with tears streaming down her face.

"Carlisle, make this better. I am not doing without my family again. Fix this, now!" She grits out between her teeth.

"Come sit by your husband, Es," Carlisle says brokenly, patting the cushion next to him.

"All right Alice; let's get it out in the open. This has nothing to do with a piece of ceramic," Edward challenges.

"No, no it's not just about the family heirloom—an heirloom I was going to pass down to my child, by the way—that my mother saw fit to throw away to some biker bar flavor of the week. You know it's pretty awkward for all of us to see you slobbering all over that trailer trash. Have some respect for your family even if you don't have any for yourself." Alice's voice wavers in anger.

"Don't. My GOD! Just don't." Edward bounds off the couch in a blind rage, his hands clenched, white-knuckled. He moves behind the love seat knowing if he doesn't put something substantial between himself and this source of blasphemy, he'll do something that can't be taken back.

"My God, Alice—not her, Bella is good, and sweet and—and pure. Not her! You keep your aim on me." He lets out a furious sob. "You cut her, _I _bleed," he says slapping his chest, "so keep your bead on me. I'm right here, blast away."

He holds his arms wide for Alice to take a clean shot.

Understanding washes across her face being replaced by regret and hurt, "Damn you, Edward Cullen! You've ruined everything in my life and today's no different. Why'd you come back if you're just going to tear us apart again? I mean look at us. What kind of Merry Christmas is this?"

"Enough!" Carlisle shouts and stands.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"**E**nough!" Carlisle stands to take Edward's seat across from Alice.

"Edward, go to sit by your mother," Carlisle commands over his shoulder.

Edward moves to sit stone-faced next to his mother. A shaking Esme clings to his arm, as if he'll bolt. The connection thaws him slightly and he pats her hand while working on calming himself.

Carlisle looks over to his wife and she gives him an encouraging nod.

"Alice, your words are so hurtful and unfounded I don't really know where to begin."

"Pops, I know I may have misjudged Edward's relationship with Bella. I don't know her, but …"

"No Alice, you don't know her. She's a beautiful person, someone I would want to be a friend to you. Your words concerning her…" Carlisle shakes his head with a look of disgust, "you owe Edward an apology."

"Sorry for what I said about 'Sweets,'" Alice says saccharinely in Edward's direction.

Edward rocks, trying to remain seated.

Carlisle leans forward resting his forearms on his thighs.

"Alice, when things happened years ago, you were young. You didn't get the full story because we were trying to protect you. I think, now, that was a mistake. You seem to have come to some erroneous conclusions. Your attitude toward Edward, and especially Bella**,** who is innocent in this family drama, has been totally off the mark."

Alice glares at Edward. "All I know is he tore our family apart and then took off and didn't look back. I've had to live in the shadow of his shame my whole life. And now he waltzes back in and you just take him in with open arms. It isn't right. He needs to," she shrugs, "I don't know, at least show some remorse."

Carlisle begins to speak, but Edward holds up his hand. "Alice, I am sorry for the part I played in hurting you. I was young and hot-headed, I made mistakes. I should have stayed and worked it out, instead of running. I should have said goodbye. I should have kept in touch with you and Mom, but I was scared and didn't want to face my failures. I'm sorry for all the ways my actions hurt you." Edward takes a shuddering breath and sits back.

Alice crosses her arms in front of her as she uncrosses and re-crosses her legs.

Carlisle threads his hands together in front of him and draws her attention back to him.

"Alice, very little blame should be laid at Edward's feet. I am the one who should be taking the brunt of your anger." After a deep breath he continues, "When Edward finished his pre-med, four-year program; he came to me and confided that he didn't want to continue on to medical school. He wanted to go into woodworking, a craftsmen trade. In my opinion at the time, it was as if he was saying he wanted to throw his life away on becoming a mime_._

"I was appalled that he would throw his promising future away. We had heated words and neither of us heard the other. About two weeks later, Lauren Mallory came to my office at the hospital and showed me a positive pregnancy test," he ran his hands through his hair.

"She had been dating Edward off and on for two years and was such a sweet girl. She told me how she wanted to get married and raise the baby while he attended medical school. She went on to say that he had thrown money at her demanding she abort the baby and then broke up with her, refusing to see her or answer her calls.

It was just one more way I thought Edward had failed. I was ashamed and disgusted at my son's behavior. It was as if I didn't know him at all," he shoots a sorrowful glance toward his son but Edward is looking at his mother's wedding rings on the hand wrapped around his bicep.

"I went home and confronted him. It was heated and ugly; and truthfully, not my finest moment. I was hurt and ashamed that my son had brought our family to such a shameful state. He told me that he and Lauren had broken up after he confided in me. He felt she wanted the prestige of being a doctor's wife and the pregnancy scare was just her way of trying to marry into our money.

"I felt he had developed the bitterestof cavalier attitudes and was ashamed of him. I attempted to force him to do the right thing—to go to med school and marry the girl but he bolted. We didn't hear from him directly for eight months until we got Dunny's first call telling us Edward was staying with him and working in his shop.

Alice glares over at her brother in righteous indignation. Edward now has his arm around his weeping mother as he hangs his head. She _knew_ it was his fault. Who knocks up a girl and leaves her?

Carlisle draws her back to him. "The Mallorys came to me distraught that their little girl had been treated so badly by my son," Carlisle runs his finger down the crease of his pant leg. "They dropped not so subtle hints of Edward's drug use, and forceful, erratic behavior. There were threats of legal action, speculating on what the gossip alone would do to my family's reputation. The idea of drug use made Edward's behavior seem understandable," he shrugs, "I was at a loss.

He takes a deep breath, "so I made sure they were on Esme's event guest list. I worked hard at making sure Stan was in my circle and Esme kept Leslie close to her, including her in her circle of influence. We gave them money for the best doctors for Lauren and any other accrued expenses.

Three months later when I saw Lauren descend the steps into the ballroom at the Gala, I knew I had made a grievous error. She was the same, model thin girl poured into a dress that left no room for speculation."

"It was a mermaid cut," Esme clarifies for Alice.

Carlisle gives his wife a small smile, "this was not a hurt, abandoned, pregnant girl. This was a social climber at the top of her game. I watched her work the room and laugh with her friends and knew I had betrayed my son in the worst way.

"I found out later that she had never been pregnant. She had tried to blackmail Edward after he left and that was one reason he discarded his cell phone. The Mallorys were blackmailing us for social position and money, and I had lost my son.

Carlisle glanced once more at his son before continuing. "When I told Esme, well my heart still feels the sting," he let out a shuddering sob, "All I could do was work the problem. I took Stan off any list I was on and Esme blacklisted Leslie and Lauren in her circle of influence. When the Mallorys came to confront us one more time, stating Lauren had miscarried, I video recorded it and told them it would go to the police and the media if they ever approach our children or us again. I reminded them that they and their daughter had much more to lose in this than our well-established family.

Carlisle's shoulders droop, "but Edward—the damage to Edward was not fixable. I had betrayed him and doubted his integrity, treated him as a child instead of the honorable young man I had raised." Carlisle shakes his head and sobs out, "I ruined everything."

Unable to take anymore, Edward bounds off the couch and grabs his father up into a firm embrace. For the first time, he feels stronger than the greatest man in his life. It is as if Carlisle's grief has diminished him physically.

"I'm so sorry Son," Carlisle chokes out, resting his forehead on his son's shoulder.

"No Pops, I'm sorry for staying away so long, I was a chicken-shit. I'm so sorry I hurt you," Edward chokes out.

When they finally pull apart with manly back smacks and shoulder squeezes, they find Esme and Alice huddling together in tears.

The two men sit across from the two women.

Alice looks up from her mother's arms, "I didn't know. I—I thought you had some adolescent fit and left in a huff because you didn't get your way. I thought that you've been blowing through your inheritance without looking back." Her voice is small and shaken.

"No Alice, that's what confirmed for me that I had been wrong, completely wrong. When I asked Dunny about Edward's drug use, he laughed at such a ridiculous notion, and Edward never touched a penny of family money when he left. All this time he's been making his way without any help from the family," Carlisle says with a sad pride.

A sob bubbles to the surface, "You left _me_, Edward!" Alice cries.

And finally, there it is—the most refined hurt.

"I know, Alice, and I am so sorry. If I could take it back, I would. I was scared and hurt and after a while I didn't know how to come back so I just kept going," Edward shrugs and runs his rough hands over his face.

"But you're here now," Esme smiles through her tears.

Without venom, Alice asks, "Why now—why did you come back now?"

Edward looks up to the pocket doors, "Her."

Carlisle and Esme share a watery smile.

Thinking they won't understand, he continues. "She never had a mother she could depend on. I have a beautiful, loving, supportive mother to share with her. She never knew her father. I have a strong, loving, honorable man to call father. She never had anyone. I have a sister who has grown into a beautiful, strong woman. She's never had a family. I have a family I threw away because of fear and pride. I came back to give you to her. You three, and now Maddie and Jasper, are my Christmas presents to her." He shrugs and looks at his family as a tear slides down his weathered cheek.

"So you really love her?" Alice prompts.

He smiles toward the doors, "She has my heart," he shrugs. "Somewhere in my wanderings I lost my heart, then one day, she comes bounding through the swinging doors into Dunny's store room holding coffee and banana bread with my heart tucked safely in her pocket.

Edward looks up as feminine, 'Awws' fill the room. He looks at Carlisle, who shrugs. They both laugh at the women's sentiment as Esme moves to sit on the other side of her son.

Watching her brother wedged between her parents, Alice feels small, cold—alone.

After a moment, Edward stands; breaking his parents' hug, and holds his arms open. Alice bounds into them, wrapping herself around her big brother's waist. He wraps his arms around her, laying his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Alice, please forgive me."

"Of course, Edward, I didn't know. I'm so ashamed. I've behaved like such a horrid brat today," she hiccoughs.

"Yeah, well, that's true. Some things never change," He smirks down at her.

Carlisle and Esme wrap themselves around their children and let the hurt of the past dissipate.

**~o0o~**

In time, they break apart. One glance at Alice's raccoon eyes and Edward can't help but laugh.

She smacks his shoulder, "Shut up, you shit."

"Alice," Esme admonishes.

"He started it," Alice says.

The four smile at the familiarity of the moment and an ease settles over the family.

"I'm going to go clean up." Alice sighs with a small smile.

"Esme and I will get coffee and cake," Carlisle smiles at his son whose eyes are locked on the pocket doors, "go find her, Son."

Edward nods and heads for the foyer. Sliding the pocket doors open the scene before him causes him to pause. Jasper and Sweets share the bench along the wall with Little Bean stretched out across their laps.

"We good?" Jasper asks, seeing Edward in the doorway.

"You tell me," he says as his eyes drop to their closeness; shoulders touching, their thighs touching, their hands close to the other, over the sleeping little girl. He then pulls his eyes back up to Jasper's in challenge.

Jasper's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Yeah, dude, we're good out here. Is my wife still in one piece?" he smiles tentatively.

Edward relaxes his stance, "Yeah, she looks like a raccoon, but she dragged a designer bag into the bathroom with her, so I assume she'll be perfection before she exits."

Jasper begins to pull Maddie carefully to his chest. Sweets helps him wrap her little legs around his hips before he stands.

Edward can't help but glare at the two working so closely to care for the little one. The scene is too domestic and personal for him to tolerate.

"I'll go find my wife and let her take Maddie. I forewarn you, after this nap she's going to be wound tight," Jasper says groaning as he stands with the dead weight on his shoulder.

Sweets giggles softly, making Edward scowl.

As Jasper passes him in the doorway and pats his shoulder, "She just needs your words."

Edward tenses.

_What words?_

With his free hand, Jasper awkwardly closes the pocket doors behind him.

Moondoggie closes the gap and drops to his knees in front of Bella, laying his head in her lap.

"I want to go home. I miss our bubble, Sweets." He swallows thickly as his eyes sting.

He feels her cool fingers thread their way through his hair and closes his eyes. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her lap closer.

"I thought this was home," she says quietly.

"No, alone with you is home," he groans hugging her hips.

He notes the thick tone of her voice and pulls back to find a blotchy faced, swollen-eyed Sweets.

"Sweets?" he whispers in alarm.

She doesn't look him in the eye but gives him a small smile.

Taking her in fully, he notices her stiff posture and then her coat.

"Why are you wearing your coat, are you cold? You've been in this drafty foyer for too long," he runs his hand through his hair. "You're going to get sick," he says putting his hand on her cheek and forehead.

His rambling and concern give her a timid confidence, "you told me to leave," she shrugs and looks at her hands.

"What!" he frantically tries to comprehend.

She begins worrying the button on her coat, "You told me to leave. You called me, 'Bella.' I—I didn't know if you still wanted me after I caused your family so much trouble."

He sits back on his haunches.

"You were going to leave me," his heart sits like a rock in his chest. Then why are you still here?" he asks stiffly.

She looks up from her button to his stony glare. Instead of intimidating her, it maddens her.

"You _told _me to leave, _Edward_," she spits out.

It's as if she's slapped him.

She has never taken this tone with him and it gives him pause.

_She just needs your words._

"I—I was angry, furious at Alice and I needed you away from the blast zone, safe. _Never_— get this settled in your head here and now —_never _will I send you away from me. You will have to leave me. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I love you. I need you. Sweets, those are forever words for me. Okay?"

She smiles shyly at him, "K."

He smiles and sighs as he takes a seat next to her on the bench and pulls her into him. "And don't think I wouldn't have come after you." He squeezes her tightly.

She smiles softly, "I would have been looking over my shoulder, hoping."

"I'm sorry you misunderstood me," he shakes his head and squeezes her closer.

"Jasper said I misunderstood and should wait for you. I'm glad he was right," she leans her head against his chest.

He kisses her hair, "so you and Jasper were pretty cozy."

She sits up, "Moondoggie, are you jealous?" she laughs.

"I didn't like it, so yeah. You're mine, Sweets. I don't want you snuggling up to another man," his heated gaze warms her and draws her to him.

She climbs to straddle his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

"You'll never have a need to be truly jealous, Moondoggie. I don't see anyone but you. You and me," she smiles before she gives him a tender kiss.

"You and me," he whispers against her lips before claiming them again, running his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling back to break their connection and hover a whispered breath from her lips.

He moves his lips gently over hers again, before sucking her bottom lip between his. She lets out a little moan and licks his upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

_That tongue._

He breaks their connection and runs hot kisses along her jaw, before claiming her neck. He nuzzles and sucks as she pants and moves her hair to her far shoulder, angling her neck for better access.

He slowly retraces his lips' path up her neck and across her jaw reclaiming her lips with a growl.

As their tongues dance, he slips his hands under her thighs, pulling her in tight against him, so tight.

She scrapes his scalp with her nails before grabbing thehair at the nape of his neck and maneuvering his head to deepen the kiss.

Moving his hands up the back of her thighs to her junction, he spreads her wider and rocks up into her.

Her breathy, 'Oh God' makes him smile against her neck as he rocks into her again. He's rewarded with her shudder as she wraps her arms around his head and holds on to him as waves of emotion crash over her.

Licking along her collarbone, he is about to rock into her again when he hears a dish clank and a cabinet door bang in the kitchen.

He comes out of his Sweets induced fog to see they are still in the foyer of his childhood home. He relaxes his hold on her and rests his head on her shoulder as his panting mixes and echoes with hers.

"I want to go home too," she whispers against his neck, kissing behind his ear.

He runs his hands over her once more before pulling back and looking toward the front door.

She giggles softly, "No."

"What?" his eyes wide with false innocence.

"Esme made two cakes, two pies**,** and cookies. We can't leave yet," she sighs and runs her nose along his collar.

He huffs and nods, "_It's a once in a lifetime moment and we shouldn't scrimp on it?"_

She pulls back and smiles that he remembered her words spoken under the umbrella, "Yes, exactly."

He pats her cute little butt, for her to hop off, but steals one more kiss before she gets away.

**~o0o~**

He stops them before they open the pocket door, smiling down at her, so beautifully mussed. The caveman wants to leave her this way, a work of art crafted by his hands.

He begins to finger comb her hair and understanding brings a thankful smile to her face.

They take a moment to straighten each other's clothes and hair;all while sharing sweet kisses and whispered love.

He takes a moment to not so subtly adjust himself.

She gives him a sheepish smile and he grins widely at his woman.

They share one more kiss of solidarity and open the doors together.


	9. Outtake for Chapter Eight

_**A Chapter Eight Outtake**_

_(Bella and Jasper's conversation in the foyer)_

**M**addie, put the soap back in the dish," Jasper says, trying not to let his frustration resonate in his voice.

"Ducks," Maddie says as she lays them on the counter making a family.

"Yes, they are very nice ducks, but Grandma wants them to stay in the dish," He says reaching for the blue soap only to have his hand slapped.

"Mommy duck and Daddy duck and Maddie duck," Maddie points her chubby little finger at each one.

Jasper has a flash of genius, "Yes, sweetheart, what a lovely duck family, but it's time for them to go home. Oh no, where's their home?" he says with mock concern.

"Here," Maddie says, proud that she knows the answer and begins setting the duck family back into the soap dish, Daddy, then Mommy, and then Maddie.

"Oh, that's perfect. They'll be so happy there," Jasper sighs with relief that it worked.

"Let's go make some hot chocolate, Sweetheart." He says helping Maddie off of her step stool and pushing it under the vanity.

As they walk down the hall toward the kitchen, Jasper catches a glimpse of someone walking past the window. He stops Maddie and sees the coated figure cross the front window again. He sets Maddie on the bench in the foyer and goes to the door.

He opens it to find Bella pacing on the porch.

"Bella?"

"Oh, um—Jasper, I was just …" she stops and shrugs.

He sees that she has been crying.

Women amaze him, so strong and so tender at the same time. He smiles at the thought of his sweet Alice as he steps onto the porch.

"Jasper, it's too cold. You should go back in," Bella stops pacing with concern.

"Bella, why don't you come help me make hot chocolate with Maddie," Jasper takes another step toward her.

She looks down the driveway for a moment and then back to Jasper, seeing Maddie standing in the doorway behind him.

She smiles reluctantly and moves to join them inside.

**~o0o~**

"Bewuh, mushmewow," Maddie says, handing Bella another marshmallow.

"Thank you, Maddie," Bella says quietly as she sets it next to the two on the counter.

Maddie nods and stuffs one in her mouth.

Jasper moves the bag to the other side of the counter, "That's more than enough little girl. Mommy is going to have my hide if you have anymore."

"Hide and seek," Maddie says eyeing the group on the counter next to Bella.

"Yes, I'll have to hide and Mommy's gonna seek me out," Jasper grins over Maddie's head at Bella. She gives him a small smile in return.

Jasper decided to forgo the packaged hot chocolate and make it from scratch to keep Bella preoccupied. He knows that for Alice, this family conversation is long overdue and there will be no quick fix.

Keeping a hand on Maddie sitting on the counter, he opens the spice cabinet and begins digging. Bella moves around him to stir the simmering pot as Maddie stuffs one of Bella's marshmallows in her mouth.

"My mom used to put nutmeg in mine," Jasper says from the depths of the cabinet.

"I think that's for eggnog, maybe vanilla?" Bella offers quietly as she watches the spoon's repetitive movement.

"Yeah, vanilla," Jasper grabs it and opens it over the pot.

"Just a small dash, it's strong and you want it to be a background flavor adding depth to the cocoa," Bella states without looking up.

"Now how would you know that?" he says with a smile.

She shrugs, keeping her eyes fixed on the movement of the spoon. "I worked in a shelter kitchen for three years."

_Nineteen and she worked in a shelter for three years_. Jasper does the math and frowns as he puts three drops in the cocoa.

"Volunteering in a soup kitchen would teach you institutional cooking habits. Where did you learn the finesse of vanilla?" He asks moving Bella's last two marshmallows away from his daughter.

Bella shrugs again, "I watched cooking shows on the food network." She put the spoon down, "I think it's done," she adds.

"Hold Maddie, please," Jasper says as he takes the pot over to the mugs.

Bella gives Maddie one more marshmallow while Jasper focuses on not spilling the hot mixture.

He drops an ice cube in Maddie's before pouring the mixture in and letting Maddie drop marshmallows into the mugs and her sippy cup.

Setting the pot in the sink, he turns to the girls. "Let's go sit in the dining room."

_Moondoggie kisses under the mistletoe_

She swallows thickly, shaking her head as tears form.

"Oh, okay, how about the foyer? That will give Maddie room to run," Jasper smiles kindly at the hurting girl.

They make their way out to the foyer and the adults sit down on the bench along the wall as Maddie runs down the foyer and hallway, stopping occasionally to take a chocolate milk sip.

Keeping an eye on Maddie, Jasper tells Bella about growing up in Texas and about teaching at the University of Chicago; about Maddie's birth, and how his life has changed. Anything and everything to keep Bella on the bench. As he talks he watches her eyes roam to the pocket doors and then to the front door, finishing the circuit to drop to the hands in her lap, only to look up to the pocket doors again.

In time, Maddie crawls up in Bella's lap and begins sucking her fingers, playing with Bella's hair. Jasper pulls Maddie's legs onto his lap, scooting a bit closer to the girls. He takes off her shoes and gently rubs her stocking feet.

As he rubs, Maddie lays her head on Bella's breast and Bella begins to sing quietly.

_Butterfly, how I love it when you flutter by,_

_All the flowers in my garden grow 'cause they love you so,_

_Butterfly._

Maddie makes a little flying butterfly with her one free hand and then goes back to playing with Bella's hair.

_Ladybug, how I wish that you and I could hug,_

_With your wings of red and spots of black,_

_Won't you hurry back, ladybug._

Jasper fingers begin crawling up Maddie's leg until she smiles around her fingers.

_Oh, I wish, I too could fly._

_In and out of tiny places,_

_Taking flight through open spaces,_

_You and me; magically._

Maddie's eyes begin to droop as she stills and sinks into Bella.

_Honey, honey, honey, honeybee,_

_How I love the gifts you bring to me,_

_Life is sweeter after you arrive from your busy hive, Honeybee._

_With your wings of red and spots of black,_

_Won't you hurry back, ladybug._

_All the flowers in my garden grow 'cause they love you so,__Butterfly._

As Bella finishes the song, rocking his Maddie softly, Jasper takes a moment to study the gentle girl who has already stolen his baby's heart. She has a quiet strength for being so young. He sincerelyhopes she and Alice can become friends. He would like this kind, young woman's influence in his family.

"Let's lay her down," Jasper says, expertly slipping his daughter onto her tummy across their two laps.

Bella plays with Maddie's curls and looks up to the pocket doors again.

"They'll be out soon, I would think," Jasper says quietly.

Instead of comfort, he sees panic register as she looks once more to the front door.

"Bella?"

She shakes her head as the tears begin to flow, "I shouldn't be here," she whispers past the lump in her throat.

"I seriously doubt that's the case."

Her eyes dart to the pocket door, "No, he told me to leave," her face crumbles, "that he shouldn't have brought me here." A sob escapes before she can catch it.

Jasper shifts under his daughter and moves a little bit closer to Bella.

In his softest voice, he says, "Bella, I think you misunderstood him."

She shakes her head, but he continues, "I've never seen a man so much in love. It's a bit nauseating really," he laughs but sees her look at the pocket doors again.

He rubs Maddie's back as she stirs and resettles, "Do you want to know why I'm not upset over all this?"

She looks his way and sniffs.

"Much like you and Edward, I met Alice when she was nineteen. I was twenty-four and fell hard when I saw her for the first time in Crerar Library. She was sitting by the long windows and was just a vision." He clears his throat to continue. "As we began dating and started to get to know each other, I found one of the sides of my multifaceted Alice was a hurt sixteen-year-old girl who lost her brother.

"For Alice, she is still that sixteen-year-old girl when it comes to Edward. It's as if she's frozen in time on this one subject. I love and adore my wife, but today she has been at her very worst. I understand why, but I hate that this is your first impression of her." He looks down at his sleeping daughter, "I want what is best for my wife, even if it means breaking her apart to fix her. I know today is going to be good for her, for all of us."

She sniffs. "It's sweet to see that kind of love. You're a good husband and father, Jasper. You have a beautiful family."

She looks at the front door and frowns and looks back to the pocket doors, finally dropping her eyes to her lap.

"But that's the love I see in your Moondoggie, Bella. He adores you**,** above all else. He wears it on his sleeve. That man would not send you away from him. He would leave with you." Jasper catches her eye and sees his words register.

She gives a slight nod.

"So just wait and see what he has to say."

"K," she whispers, looking at the pocket doors.

**~o0o~**

"I'm sorry Bella; Maddie's making a drool spot on your clothes."

Bella looks down and laughs quietly, "That's all right, Jasper, Esme splattered me with gravy and I think I have mashed potatoes in my hair from dinner."

He shares a smile with her as the pocket doors finally open.

He feels Bella tense next to him.

His first reaction is to protect her, but one look at the love-struck man in the doorway and he knows it's unnecessary.

"We good?" Jasper asks.

"You tell me," Edward says as he looks them over and then pulls his eyes back up to Jasper's in challenge.

Jasper's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Yeah, dude, we're good out here. Is my wife still in one piece?" he smiles tentatively.

"Yeah, she looks like a raccoon but she dragged a designer bag into the bathroom with her so I assume she'll be perfection before she exits."

Jasper smiles.

_Alice is perfection._

Jasper begins to pull Maddie carefully to his chest and Bella helps him.

"I'll go find my wife and let her take Maddie. I forewarn you, after this nap she's going to be wound tight," Jasper says groaning as he stands with the dead weight on his shoulder.

Bella giggles softly and sees Jasper pat Moondoggie's shoulder as he passes him in the doorway.

She watches Jasper awkwardly close the pocket doors behind him and then he's gone.

Bella drops her eyes to her now empty lap only to find it full of Moondoggie a moment later.

"I want to go home. I miss our bubble, Sweets," he says as he wraps himself around her.

She can't help but run her fingers through his hair as his arms encircle her waist pulling her lap closer. "I thought this was home," she says quietly.

"No, alone with you is home," he groans hugging her hips.

In her relief, she feels foolish for having ever doubted this beautiful man.


End file.
